Another Story
by Troubled93sweetheart
Summary: what happens when group of teenagers go on a strange trip and the only chaperones are peverts and people disappear and appear at random moments and the person behind the whole thing is...normal pairings please read!
1. Chapter 1

Another Story

Prolouge---The Plan

A dark figure stood over a desk it seemed to be in deep thought a door in font of the figure opened bringing with it a bright light which seem to add some light to the poorly lit room another figure appeared at the door frame, the first figure nodded the second figure also nodded then turned to walk away closing the door leaving the room in its barely lit state the first figure sat down and looked at the papers infront of him, they had many plans etched on them he leaned his head back then he leaned forward but in stead of his eyes being its normal onyx color they turned into a crimson color with three commas on them.

He finally spoke"its time to put into action"with those last words he called his secertary into his office, the secertary then asked "what

if _he_ found out the plan won't work today and he spoke again "he won't find out, JUST DO AS I TELL YOU!" with that the the secertary scurried out of the office, she knew better than to stay in the office when one of make one of many bosses angry especially this one she knew that when she was first recruited somethings would have to change in her work style.

When she got to her she looked around to see if anybody was around when she was sure that she was alone she opened the folder she was given and read the first name that was on the list, picked up the phone and started dialing...

(A\N: sorry to cut ya'll short its just that I want to know if you guys like it so I can put up chapter 1 so review PLEASE!!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Surprise Surprise

Shikamaru was on his balcony stretched out on the bench staring up at the sky above him when his mother yelled at him from downstairs telling him he had a phone call, Shikamaru groaned and mumbled something like" just when things were getting good"

Shikamaru picked up the phone and asked"hello? what is it!?"

HQ: "hello just calling to tell you that you've won an all expenses trip to Transylvania"

Shikamaru: "really! well I'm not interested so bye" (A/N:-.-' )

HQ: "WAIT! did I mention that the house has many features such as a glass room where you can see the sky from?"

Shikamaru: "O.O when's the trip!!!"

HQ: "tommorrow the airplane leaves exactly at 5 am somebody will come to take you there"

Shikamaru threw the phone back on its receiver and ran back upstairs to pack

(A/N: who knew he could run much less be excited about a vacation)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura had just woke up from her slumber, groaning she dragged herself to the bathroom she grabbed the brush and tried to straighten her long pink hair and tied into a bun, she then grabbed her toothbrush but before she could brush her teeth the phone rang upset she went to answer it.

Sakura: "hello?"

HQ: "CONGRATULATIONS!!! you've won a free trip to Transylvania!!!"

Sakura: "WOW!!! I've finally won something, so whens the trip?"

(A/N: it's amazing how people wake up with the word **FREE** )

HQ: "you leave tomorrow the plane takes off at 5:00 am somebody will help you get there"

Sakura threw the phone (A/N:which broke of impact) and started to pack her stuff (A/N: more like throwing random things in the bag)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata was in the kitchen some cookies in the shape of Naruto (A/N: very discret about the crush on Naruto) when the phone rang

Hinata: "h-hello"

HQ: "um sorry to disturb you just calling to say that you have um...won a free trip to Transylvania"

Hinata: "I c-can"t a-afford t-that at t-this moment"

HQ: "don't worry this is a free trip plus if you come you get 5 free sessions on how to talk to the guy you like' "

Hinata: "w-well o-okay"

HQ: the trip is tomorrow the plane leaves at 5am so be ready when they come tto pick you up Ja ne"

Hinata placed the phone down she was about to run untill she smelled something burning and remembered the cookies

(A/N:BURN COOKIES!! BURN!!!!!!!!!)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neji had just come back from sparring with Sasuke he was sitting in his apartment's mini living room

when the phone rang (ew!!!! he hasn't taken a shower)

Neji: "Hyuuga residence Neji speaking"

HQ: "hello! you've won a trip to Transylvania"

Neji: "you don't say, well I'm on a tight budget so I guess not"

HQ: "well I guess you don't need to pay for anything its already been paid for plus we have a libray full on Sneak Attacks, Weapons, and How to Spar Better"

Neji: "well I guess I'll have to check it out then"

HQ: "well you leave tomorrow, the plane takes off at 5 amm someone will come to take you there" (very formal way to talk)

before she could say anything else he hung up and went to pack his stuff for tomorrow and finally went to take a shower.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke was in the shower when he heard the phone ring quickly and calmly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him self and picked the phone up

Sasuke: "hello"

HQ: "helloooo" (A/N:seductive much?)

Sasuke: "don't tell me you're another fan girl cause I swear I'm going to cut the phone line this time!!!!!!!!!!!)

HQ: "no,no O.O' I was calling to tell you that you've won an all expenses trip to Transylvania"

Sasuke: " I pefer to stay here with some of my guy friends"

HQ: "did I mention that is an isolated place and you can spar against the newly modified high tech robots"

Sasuke: "hn"

HQ: "was that a yes? anyways if it was you're leaving tomorrow, the plane leaves at exactly 5:00 am"

Sasuke: "hn...bye"

HQ: "wait wa"

Sasuke had hung up before she asked for a date and he returned to his shower.

(A/N:very talkative conversation)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto had just returned fom grocery shopping and was currently trying to stuff his easy to make ramen ramen in every empty space he could find when suddenly the phone rang

Naruto: "hello ramen I mean Naruto speaking"

HQ "hi!!! you won a free trip to Transylvania and of course they will be serving ramen all the nights you stay here"

Naruto: "FREE RAMEN HERE I COME!!!!!!!!) (A/N: super hyper YAY!!!, I mean ow my poor little defenseless ears)

HQ: "WAIT!! Naruto first you need to know when ok :0 )

Naruto: "ok" (A/N: awww Naruto is disappointed that he had to wait boo hoo)

HQ: "listen careful and stop looking at your ramen or I 'll make it disappear you leave tommorrow the plane leaves at exactly 5 am some body will come to get you."

Naruto: "OK JA!!!"

Naruto turned to his ramen and an excellent plan formed in his head. (A/N: YEAH SURE Naruto can think of plans I mean wow a plan.)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ino was modeling new clothes in front of her giant mirror when the phone rang

Ino: "hell gueen of fashion talking"

HQ: "hello you won a free trip to Transylvania and while you're there you get a full spa treatment and a once in a lifetime fashion show"

Ino: "AWESOME!!! when do I leave"

HQ: "tomorrow the plane leaves at exactly 5am somebody will come to help yowith your luggage and to the plane"

Ino hung up the phone ran downstairs grabbed the purse and her keys went to the mall and bought more clothes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tenten was throwing drats at the target board when the phone rang

Tenten: "hello"

HQ: "hi you won afree trip to Transylvania and while you stay there you will see a exhibition of weapons"

Tenten: "WEAPONS!!!well I'm there when"

HQ: "tommorrw the plane leaves at 5 amm somebody will come to get you"

Tenten: "Ja"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N: sorry it was kinda boring but I'm not really thinking straight so whatever review please!!!!!!!!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok people heres the deal in about 1 or 2 weeks before I have to move so I'll try to update as soon as I can I promise to try to finish the story If I cannot I'll promise to stop loving Naruto p.q or I'll do anything you guys ask just down be disappointed if I don't finish the story in time please I'm beggin you all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto p.q

me: Naruto if you please do the honors :0)

Naruto: thank you people for reading and loving Ramen as much as I do, now onward with the fanfiction .

me: thank you Naruto and heres the free ramen coupon I promised you.

Naruto runs in a random direction hits a tree and falls to the ground while I just sweatdrop o.o'

chapter 2: Um welcome

Last time on Another Story:

Everybody had won a free trip to Transylvania were now currently arriving to their destinations TRANSYLVANIA!!!!

Sakura was getting off the private jet plane when she saw a blonde clutching her light blue suitcases yelling her head to the person in front of her saying "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE WAIT FOR THE OTHER!!!!!!" the person in front of her shrank visibly Sakura just sighed and muttered something like "Ino-pig" Sakura grabbed her green suitcases and dragged them over to Ino.

Ino: "I was phoned yesterday saying I won the free trip" she was about to to smack anyone who interrupted her from killing the bitch who was making her wait.

Ino: "Sakura!?"

Sakura: "what are you doing here saying you won the trip when I did?"

Ino: "what!?"

Another two vocies were heard calling their names behind them Sakura and Ino turned in the voices directions to find a girl with two buns on her head dragging two brown suit cases and a girl with short navy hair trying to catch her breath barely pulling her violet suitcases were none other than Tenten and Hinata.

Tenten: "what are you guys doing here and don't tell me you guys also won the free trip"

Ino was about to retort when Sakura slapped her hand over Ino's mouth"

Sakura: "well I was getting off the plane when loud mouth over here was yellin something about winning a free trip here that I won"

Tenten: "really?! well I also won the free trip here and Hinata also said she won one here"

HQ: "I can answer your questions" the four teens turned to look at the person Ino was yelling at earlier, with raised eyebrows the person continued talking.

HQ: "I was sent here to bring you all to the castle where you'll get the rest of yuor answers and it true that all of you won a free trip here , could you all please step into the limo" the girls could only comply

As they were arriving at the castle the girls stared in awe as the castle in front of them grew in size it was enormous there were trees surroundind the castle the only outlet was the road they were coming from when the rounded around the three lion fountain, some of the girls noticed the gate they enter closed and barrier formed while the other gawed at the gargoyles which each had red glowing gems on each eye.

Finally the limo stop at the door the girls got out and walked into the castle the first thing they noticed was how beautiful the entrance was in white marble then they noticed several ohter suitcases the girls then rolled their eyes named the suitcases knowing very well to who they belong to.

6 large orange suitcases with a giant ramen picture on it belong to Naruto hopefully this time he packed clothes no only ramen

2 large dark navy blue colored suitcases with a medium Uchiha fan drawn to it was none other than Sasuke's

1 medium black suitcase with the word troublesome stamp in gigantic letters unfortunetly belong to Shikamaru at least he wasn't too lazy to pack clothes seeing how pants and shirts were sticking out everywhere (A/N: at least he packed clothes right)

2 large creme colored suitcases with the Hyuuga printed on them belonged to Neji

The girls entered the living room and sure enough Sasuke and Naruto were pushing each other trying win the newest game called Bloody Killer 3: special edition (A/N: made up the game name)

Neji was reading in a far far corner and for Shikamaru lookedlike he had passed out on the sofa but we all know he hd gotten bored and fell asleep. (A/N:by the way this room is gigantic)

The girls wanting attention went to disturb some piece, Sakura pulled herself and Hinata in fron of the t.v.

Naruto/Sasuke: "hey!!!!"

Sakura: "hey what!!!"

Ino went over to Shikamaru took a deep breath and yelled " OMG is that a cloud shaped like Shikamaru" Shikamaru then shot up straight looking around wildy for a cloud shaped like him seeing none he mummbled some thing like "Troublesome woman"

Tenten threw a kunai towards neji sending the book flying and landing on the wall with a thud. T the boys not liking much the I dea stood up, Sasuke walked over to Sakura picked her up Bridal style and Sakura feeling uncomfortable starting struggling against Sasuke's grip which of course Sasuke tripped over the coffee tablesomehow making him fall on top of Sakura and ending in a akward posisition.

Tenten and Neji were sparring apparently Neji didn't like it one bit his precious I mean a book was torn from his hands, when Neji had pushed Tenten to close to Sasuke and Sakura's forms, she fell grabbed Neji hand in the process also making him fall with her causing the four of them to make matters worst Naruto who was running over to "help" tripped on his shoelace stumbled like the baka he is, while his arms were flapping like a duck he grabbed (mistakenly) Hinata's hand making her blush madly.

While in everybody mind this was going on:

Shika: there goes Naruto making everything more troublesome.

Ino: OMG is Sakura wearing new lipgloss(O.O' )

Hinata: OMG Naruto grabbed my hand oh no we're going to crash

Sasu: If things weren't alrady akward Naruto p.q

wait? is that starwberry I smell!!!

Sakura: Is Sasuke-kun! smelling my hair?

While Sasuke was smelling her hair he started nuzzling her neck earning a squeak from her, if Naruto hadn't crash onto them it would've gone farther, Naruto was now passed out ontop of Hinata, and she looked similar to somebody favorite tomato not saying who (coughsasukecough) Neji on the other hand didn't likevery much that his cousin was under a baka, Tenten was trying to squrin her way out of this situation, then somebody spoke "YO!!"

every body except Ino and shikamaru who seem to be fighting (A/N:I said seem to be fighting) and Naruto who was still passed out turned to look at the figure

Everybody: "Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi: "am I interrupting anything?"

Everyone: "no,no...well um...can you help us out?"

Kakashi: "um...ok"

Kakashi walked over to them pulled Naruto off Hinata threw him on the sofa which later a gigantic

(A/N:should've removed that brick pilliow)

Kakashi helped Hinata up althrough she was kinda disapointed that Naruto wasn' t the one helping her up.

Kakashi walked over to the 4 teen and asked "how did you guys get in to this mess it looks like you guys were playing mega twister and being the competive you guys weren't gonna give up by the looks of it.

Everybody: "long story"

Kakashi: "try me"

Everybody: "well" "interrupting" "sparring" "tripping" "fine till Naruto crashed"

Kakashi: "I see well I guess its time to tell you what you're doing here"

Sasu/Neji: "Finally" crossed arms and everything

(A/N:Dang!!! human ice cubes)

Everybody even Shikamaru and Ino stopped fighting long enough to hear what Kakashi had to say except N aruto who was still passed out .

Kakashi: "well first of all you guy will stay up at the fourth floor so you guys will have to share room the pairing have already been decided and as some of you all have noticed that a barrier was put up and that I cannot explain but it is to keep anyone in or out the only way through the barrier is a secret password which I won't tell you"

Sasu/Saku: "probably has something peverted in it "

Kakashi: "what was that"

Sasu/SAKU: "Iie, nothing" both with gigantic sweatdrops on the back of their heads"

Kakashi: "right, follow me to your rooms"

(A/N: thats it for today sorry!!! please review!)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N:hi everybody as you see I'm updating faster hopefully I will finish this story)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and sadly I'm not Kidding p.q

Naruto:everyone bow down to the mighty Ramen

Me:Naruto that is not what we reheresed now do it right

Naruto:oh come on, alright alright author-chan, to all my homies out there reading _my_ story thank you all who have read and review and now read the new chapter.

(A/N:before we start the story I have a question have any of all been scared with a guy jumping out of nowhere with a chainsaw just asking cause I have wasn't scary I just wanted the candy not the surprise)

Chapter 3: Caos in the rooms

Kakashi led them all to the 4th floor and took out a clipboard out of thin air. (A/N: yay!! more magic)

Kakashi: "ok kiddies" everybody sweatdropped at their new nickname

Kakashi: " to my left sasuke and sakura will take the room at the end of the hall and the room to the right of that one will be Ino's and Shikamaru's room, the room to my right at the end of the hall will be Naruto's and Hinata's room the room to the left of that one will Neji's and Tenten's room, any questions

Sakura: "Yeah!!! isn't this Dracula's castle?"

Kakashi: "yes, so what?"

Sakura: "well I thought that this castle would be I don't know...dirty, broken down, infested with bugs."

Kakashi: "yes, well the place was renovated but they kept the same style and don't worry the place be like new so you girls don't have to about those kinds of things"

The girls looked at each other, Sakura had a small embrassed blush on her cheeks while Ino was in Shikamaru's arms thinking she had seen a bug crawled by, Hinata was on the floor passed out by the mention of bugs and being fanned by Naruto, Tenten was standing behind Neji fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

Kakashi: "anymore questions?"

Naruto: "yes um are there any vampires in this castle if there are do they ramen"

Kakashi: "no Naruto vampires don't eat Ramen but it is said that they've seen Dracula lurking around the castle looking for his 4 long lost princesses and will suck the blood out of anyone who gets in his way BUWHAHAHA!!!!"

Naruto: "uh Kakashi-sensei you're scarying us except Neji and the teme who are both EMOS!!!!!! (A/N:sorry sasuke and neji fans) wait how do I know any of as are vampires wait! what if I'm a vampire somebody stop me, oh no I just realized that I can't HAVE ANY RAMEN ANYMORE NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Everybody ignored Naruto and let him have his little melt down untill everything went quiet they all turned to look at Naruto once again passed out next to hinata who was blushing madly and everytime she tried to get out of Naruto's grip he would only tighten his grip and Neji being the overprotective cousin he is, walked over to them and pulled Naruto of hinata after much tugging and dragged him to his room kicked the door open and threw Naruto inside making another bump appear on his head and walked back to the group.

Kakashi: "anybody else have questions?"

Sasuke: "how come we were chosen I mean none of us enter a sweepstakes or a contest so how did we get this vacation and why did you come here?"

Kakashi: "all I know that you guys are suppose to stay here and prove something but how you got chosen isn't something I know

and I came because I get a free Vacation just by telling you guys whatrooms you were assigned to andgive guys this map in case you get lost oh heres the map"

The guys grabbed the maps and looked at them well this is interesting the map had blue and red outlining the some rooms red meant keep out and blue meant safe, when they were done analyzing the maps they looked up to find Kakashi missing so much for being a help so they headed for their rooms

when they got to their rooms Kakashi wasn't kidding whaen he said they kept the same style whoever they are the only difference was there was electricity instead of candles.

SAKURA'S POV

when I got to my room I looked around there was a giant window to my right I walked over to it I saw a wonderful garden but what really caught my eye was the giant pool under my window I mean I've never seen a pool that big and its even got a jucuzzi next to it, I turn back to my room the colors of the wall were navy blue and red, the bed to the front of me was red, blue, and gold looked probabaly like a king sized bed not to sure about that to the left of the bed was a picture of two knights sword fighting and some weird handwritting underneath it was probably me but I thought I saw the knights move , in front of the bed was giant chest on top of the chest was a small jewerly box being the curious person I am I opened it to find a note not jewerly but a note it was a very old note seems like it tearing apart it even smells like old people, so I opened it to read what it said:

To: all the people who read this note shall recieve the greatest treasure in the world but first you must prove yourself worthy of such gift and do exactly what this note says and if you betray this note and try to cheat in getting this gift you will find yourself bound to this note and forever more cursed, here are your instructions if you wish to proceed but don't read them if you don't want to proceed.

At this I looked up and thought should I or shouldn't I' so I thought maybe I should ask Sasuke-kun If he would like to help as if on cue he walked out of the bathroom.

NORMAL POV

Sakura was on the bed deciding on wether or not to disturb him but she had to ask she looked up to find Sasuke down to a towel analyzing a shirt thatwas filled with goo and shredded, when he noticed Sakura's stare him, he asked "can I help you with something" a blush crept to Sakura's cheeks

Sakura: "um Sasuke I wanted to ask you something demo what happen to shirt"

Sauke sighed

FLASHBACK

Sasuke was walking toward hi room when he remembered he needed to tell the dope he wanted a rematch after losing to Naruto, when he arrived at the dobe's bedroom, the door was slightly ajar, he pushed the door open to find a bucket of goo landung on his head covering him and then a swarm of arrows started to attack Sasuke shredding his only white shirt he slowly removed the bucket to find that Naruto had poped out of nowhere and exclaim "aw man you're not the other emo (Neji) hehe Sasuke-teme why are you looking at me like you want to murder me" suddenly through out the castle a shrilly scream was heard.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sakura: " that explains the scream"

Sasuke and Sakura were laying down on the bed side by side over the years they have become very close friends

Sasuke: "ne Sakura what did you really want to ask me"

Sakura sat up trying not to let Sasuke seeing her blush after alll she still felt the same way about him but not whata fangirl would call love but true love and yes it was a wonderful feeling but feeling it alone was a bit painful.Sasuke had now sat up beside her, he watched her intently her bangs were covering her eyes there was a small cute blush on her cheeks and she was biting on her lips on her feather soft lips.

Inner Sasu: "feather soft? how do you know they are feather soft?"

Sasu: "well...wait! who are you?"

inner Sasu: "I'm you who else would want to talk to a human ice cube who only thinks about himself not that we're ugly but come on Naruto is right you are an EMO!!!!"

Sasu: "first of all I am not an emo I just got issues expressing my emotions and since when is Naruto right about something that is not ramen and they are people who talk tome for example Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Fangirls..."

Inner Sasu: "you're still an EMO"

Sasu: "no I'm not, the only emo in this castle is the hyuuga"

Sakura: "uh Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke turned his attention back to Sakura after stuffing his annoying inner in a box a making sure he couldn't get out.

Sakura: "Sasuke-kun I wanted to know if you would like to help me with something I found in our room"

Sasuke: "well what is it"

Sakura took the note that was in her pocket handed ti over to Sasuke, at first he stared at the crumbling note deciding on wether or not to take it, yeah sure they were vey good friends but like about 5 years ago when they were only 13 when he was leaving to find his brother she had confessed her love for him and just hugged her whisper in her ear thank you, kissed her cheek and left leaving a confused Sakura behind, when he returned three years later he found a beatiful Sakura and she wasn't as weak as she used to be and she stopped acting so much as a fangirl once in a while she would ask to help him sometime and he would say yes, he finally sighed and took the note he opened to read the same thing Sakura had read.

Sasuke: "are you sure you want to do this I mean who knows what could happen for all I know this could be a waste of time"

Sakura: "oh come on Sasuke-kun" she put on the cutest puppy dog face she could do, Sasuke tried to look away but come on who can resist her when she put on that face its like she lives on getting her way, I wonder if theres a trophy on doing the cutest face in the world she would get first place so I finally gave her the only answer I could think of "I'll think about it" she seemed a little bit dissapointed but otherwise she put on one of those dazzling smiles.

Sakura: "uh Sasuke-kun could you put some clothes on"

MEANWHILE

Ino: "SHIKAMARU!!!!! you lazy ass"

under hidden under navy green and light blue pillows was Shikamaru taking his afternoon nap the only part of him you could see wa shis foot the room they were staying in was painted in stripes of green and blue there was a huge walk in closet to the front of the bed filled with well mostly Ino's stuff the only part that belong to Shikamaru was the little corner behind some of Ino's shoes, when he heard Ino yelling he thought more sleep and mummbled Troublesome woman.

Ino: "Shikamaru get up already and you better not be calling me troublesome cause if you are you are you're gonna sleep in the hall tonight"

Shikamaru: "fine, fine I'm up I knew sharing a room with you was gonna ge troublesome"

Ino: "what did you say!!!?" 

Shika: "nothing you wanna hear"

On the other side of the hall

Tenten was setting up the dart board on the black and gray wall, Neji was on the gray covered bed with a giant dragon the middle reading yet another book then some thing came crashing down.

Tenten: "damn, it broke into two now what am I supoose to do with a frickin emo who thinks he's all that not that his name is Neji or anything besides I think Naruto was right abotu those two Emos"

that hit a nerve

Neji: "Tenten you mind keeping it down you're starting to be like Ino a loud mouth blonde"

A kunai landed right above Neji head

Tenten: "so now you decide to speak and the next time you call me a loud mouth blonde I'll make sure that kunai hits directly its target got that"

With that she walked out of the room out of the room slaming the door behind her and going towards Sakura room seeing how it didn't have a loud mouth blonde as she made her way towards there a warm salty tear made it down her cheek, Neji was still dumbfounded on what had just happen she had never reacted that way yeah sure she had gotten mad before but not this mad.

Somewhere close by...

Hinata was tending to Naruto' s new wounds they were in their bedroom the wall were a light purple color with foxes going acroos the room, jeez Sasuke sure did a numberon him if she hadn't been in the room to stop Sasuke before he could finish Naruto off lets just say Naruto wouldn't see another ramen bowl for the rest of his life.

Naruto: "ramen, ramen where art thou ramen you know ramen theres 2 things I love in this world actually 4 things I love

#1: of course you ramen

#2: Sakura-chan but as a sister

#3: Sasuke-teme as a best friend and a rival

#4: Hinata she's so pretty

Uh ramen why are you turning red, uh ramen wake up ramen, NO!!!!!!!! RAMEN!!!"

At the front door...

Person 1: "are you sure this is the right place"

Person 2: "yes, what do you take me for an idiot of course we're at the right place"

Person 1: "don't yell at me idiot I'm just asking because we've already knocked 10 times and we've benn standing here for about an hour and still nobody answers the door"

Person 3: "shut up you two speak one more time and you'll find yourselves under my foot got it"

the other two just nodded the 3rd person kicked the door open everyone ran downstair to see who kicked the door open

Sakura: "OMG you're..."

Naruto: " DUNDUNDUN"

(A/N:sorry to keep you guys hangin like this REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto: "ok ppl heres the 411, from here on out I will be the author, the main and only character, believe it!!!!!!!"

me: "Naruto!!!!!!!!!! what are you doing with that and why are you writing that nonsense??!!!" 

Naurto: "hehe author-chan I thought you went on vacation a very long time and needed a replacement"

me: "1 I didn't go on vacation I moved and needed to wait untill they came to setup the internet, and 2 if i needed a replacement I wouldn't ask any of ya'll especially team 7"

Naruto: "what!!! why not team 7????"

me: "you got a peverted sensei, an EMO, and overobessive sasuke fan. and a loudmouth knuklehead ninja"

Naruto: "AWWWW!!!! well can I introduce the the new chapter"

me: "fine"

Naruto: "YES!!!!!!!!!! ok ppl here' the new chapter oh and thank you all for you all who have read and who have reviewed, NOW READ!!!!!!!!...please p.q"

A/N:sorry I haven't didn't update sooner its just that moved then I had to wait till I got the internet installed again

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Chapter 4: Unexpected guest

Sakura: "OMG you're..."

Naruto: "DunDunDun, wait you know these people ramen-chan, you sound like Sakura-chan"\

Sakura: "thats because I am Sakura you baka, Naruto you should lay off the medication a little"

Sasuke: "Sakura who are these people"

Sakura: "oh thats easy"

Sakura got down from the stairs walked over to the trio standind at the entrance pointed to the first one and said their name

Sakura: "this one right here with the blond hair is Temari, this one with the hoodie is Kankuro, and last but not least this is Gaara Aka Panda-kun also a human ice cube"

Everyone said hi to the newcomers, then got down so Sakura could introduce them.

Sakura: "This one with the two buns on her head is Tenten otherwise known as the wepons mistress, the blonde hair, loud mouth is Ino, The quiet shy one is Hinata, the one with the pineapple head shaped one is Shikamaru, what? it does look like a pineapple, the blonde hyperactive ramen lover is Naruto, the one next to him is the 2 or should I say 3 human ice cubes also known as Neji, and the last one is another ice cube Sasuke-kun wow that was a mouthfull"

Ino: "so what are you guys doing here"

Temari: "oh right, we were hired to work here"

Tenten: "as what exactly"

Temari: "well kankuro is suppossely the gaderner, I'm the maid and Gaara is the chef"

Sakura burst out laughing everyone turned to look at her like she was crazy or something it was like she had taken some of Naruto's "medication" she finally stop laughing to see everyone looking at her.

Sakura: "what? oh thats right you guys don't know well lets see Temari is a horrible maid last time I saw her room it looked like a giant gargbage can, Kankuro a gardener please last time he killed a plastic plant I mean how do you kill a plastic plant and last time I tried to teach Panda-kun how to cook everything he cooked was burned and full of sand he even burned cereal"

Temari: "we did take classes ok, so don't be hating on us like that"

Kankuro: "who can blame her, I did kill a plastic plant but I'm a better gardener now"

Everyone turned to look at Gaara for a reply but he just stood there like a statue glaring at evryone some of them backed away a little afraid that he would attack them any minute now, they all stood there in silence not knowing what to do then someone spoke "you know it not safe to keep this door open" "un, yeah" "right pinky"

Sakura: " what did you call me"

???: "pinky"

Sakura turned to find none other than..

Naruto: "YAY!!!!more ramen ppl"

Ino: "no you baka theres no such thing as ramen ppl"

At that moment a giant ramen cup on legs ran by yelling "now what mother f...(gasp)

Naruto ponced on the ramen cup making it fall.

Naruto: "see, see they do exist, can somebody pass me a pair of chopsticks?"

Sakura: "Naruto everyone can I please introduce the others that have arrived"

They look back to the others that had arrived to find Sakura getting a piggy ride from a very anooyed looking person while the other one was stifflling a lach and the other one well wasn't showing any emotions.

Sakura: " this one right here is Kisame AKA Fish-chan I know hes blue and has gill and look like a sharkso what anyways that Deidera AKA Dei-kun, this one is Sasori-kun but you can call him Master Sasori."

Hinata: "u-uh S-Sakura w-why are t-they wearing t-those c-cloaks"

Sakura: "thats because that is part of their uniforms, you know an organization that requires them to wear them at all times well...most of the time"

Ino: "the colors match but come on clouds who woild put clouds as a decoration on a uniform"

Deidera: "if you don't like it you can take it up with Ita..."

Sasori and Kisame turned to look at Deidera giving him one of those deathly glares telling him to shut up or he'll find himself sleeping with the fishes that made Deidera shiver visably and rephrase what he was going to say "go take it up with the designer un, yeah!!"

Sasuke was staring at the three at the doorway, when Deidera was gonna say a name that sounded familar and apparently that anme was forbidding what he pondered the most was how did Sakura know these people.

_Inner sasu: "you know now that I look closer at Saku-chan she's gotten hotter have you noticed those curves"_

Sasu: "the only one that can check Saku-chan out is me and stop being a peeping tom"

_Inner sasu: "1 I am not a peeping tom, 2 I am you, and 3 since when do you call her Saku-chan"_

Sasu: "thats none of your damn business"

_Inner sasu: "see you are a human ice cube"_

Sasu: "so are you"

_Inner sasu: "you admitted it that I am you hahaha"_

Sasuke cursed softly under his breath, when he came back to reality he noticed that he was alone at the entrance hall everyone else had gone somewhere else he follewd the trail of ramen left behind by Naruto which led to the den he leaned against the doorway crossing his arms as Deidera spoke.

Dei: "ok during the year that Saku-chan styed with us in the water country we took some pictures to show everyone what Sakura is really like when she lets loose"

The first picture came on Sakura was standing behind Fish-chan and she had this evil look on her face they were standing by a giant pool. The next picture came on Sakura and Kisame were also in this one but this time Kisame had this look of horror on his face being sent flying into the pool and Sakura had her arms outstretched. The 3rd pic that came on was where Kisame wa sin the pool and his shorts were floating nearby, Sakura was laughing uncontrollably and Sasori was walking by when he saw Kisame fly into the pool he had this smirk on his face. The next picture that came on eas with Sasori, Deidera, Kisame, and Sakura they were watchin a movie and they were all sitting on the couch Sakura was hugging Deidera's arm and Deidera was covering his face, kisame was on his knees and he looked like he was screaming his head off, Sasori had his eyes shut with his arms crossed.

Sasuke finally got bored he was about to leave when he heard Sakura yell out "OMG did you have that picture all along" Sasuke turned around to see Deidera being choked by Kisame and Sasori leaning against the wall shaking his head Sasuke looked up to the screen to see Itachi giving Sakura a piggy ride she was sticking her tounge and Itachi had this giant smirk on his face Sasuke felt anger bulid up inside of him he picked up the camera threw it against the wall smashing it into little pieces.

Sakura: "S-sasuke-kun" she stood up and ran after him. when she fianlly caught up to him they were inside their bedroom"

Sakura: "Sasuke what were you thinking breaking Dei-kun's camera"

Sasuke: "how do you know him"

Sakura: "know who"

Sasuke: "don't play stupid Sakura, my bother Sakura how do you know my brother"

Sakura: "WHAT!!!"

Sasuke: "Itachi"

Sakura: "oh Itachi-kun"

Sasuke: "well?"

Sakura: "well while I was traveling with my sensei some rouge ninja attacked us and well we got seperated and I was running low on chakra then out of the blue Itachi and Kisame appeared and fought beside after the fight they took me in a year later I found out that my sensei was in the water country with Zabuza and Haku. But why are you so upset with him he was really sweet the year I lived with him."

Sasuke: "I hate him he was the favorite one my father always worshipped him and he treated me like a trash he said "Itachi was born lucky, I was lucky to be born" then when I turned 5 and my family got massacared my bother finally snapped he pushed me away saying that I wasn't family to him anymore and he left me by myself I became and independent person and I don't need anybodys help"

Sakura: "so thats why you shove everyone away because you think you need no ones help becuse you need to feel independent thats pathetic"

Sasuke looked at her in his eyes you could see anger and frustration.

Sasuke: "how do you know how it feel to be alone and that you have no one you're just a spoiled brat"

Sakura: "how would you know whats its like having parents that are always gone and when they're home they don't notice you its like you don't even exist the only one that knows that I exist is my brother ands thats only to play jokes on me and I feel more lonely when you're not there to make me smile"

She was about to run when Sasuke caught her wrist he pulled her towards him he move his arms around her waist she sobbed silently into his shirt he then whispered "sorry" she looked up in surprised she had never known him to say sorry in his life even show emotions towards anyone, she let her gaze settle on his they showed guilt, sadness he looked deeply into her eyes to find sadness, and dullness he slowly leaned foward he touched his lips with her they moved their lips slowly he pulled her closer to her she wrapped her arms around his neck they pulled each other closer deeping the kiss he licked her bottom asking for permission and she obligated he explored every corner of her he moved from her lips to her neck leaving marks behind before saying something. he whipered into her ear "I love you I've always had it just took me time to realize it but I love you" and then she spoke "I love you too Sasuke-kun"

Unknown to them someone was observing everything "hehe looks like things are going faster than planned hehe"

A/N: what do you think REVIEW PLEASE


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time please don't kill me anyways heres the new chapter and by the way the reason I hadn't updated because I was drowning in homework and I didn't get many reviews so I thought maybe my chapter sucked so yeah anyways please read.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!! p.q

Chapter 5:RAMEN!!RAMEN!!

Naruto was now pacing the room which they were still in then he grumbled "when are Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan coming back I want to go find some ramen I mean come on who can live without ramen I WANT RAMEN !!!!!"

Ino: "will you shut up already you're giving me a headache"

Naruto: "You're one to talk your screeching sounds more like a banshee"

Ino: "ooh don't get me started on your clothes"

Naruto: "whats so bad about my clothes?!"

Ino: "well for one you stick out like a sore thumb and who would want to date a moron that is so dense that can't figure out that someone likes him" (cough Hinata cough)

Deidera: "both of you shut up, yeah"

Naru/Ino: "DON'T YOU SHUT ME UP!!!!!!"

Temari: "none of you all should be talking you Naruto have the most gayest attitude ever, sorry Deidera but what the hell were you thinking when you decided to grow long hair are you a homo or something and Ino you have the worst taste in clothes ever"

The four blonds started to bicker with one another insulting each other.

Neji, Garra, and Sasori were having a glare contest (don't ask who's winning) Tenten and kisame were showing off their weapons well...more like Tenten trying to out do Kisame's Shameda, Shikamaru was obliviously asleep, Hinata looked backed and forward trying not to get into this mess and Kankuro was on the floor playing with some barbies O.O, Sasuke and Sakura walked back into the den watching the amusing scene infront of them.

Ino turned to find them standing at the door and motioned for everyone to stop, everyone looked up to look at them and everything was silent well except for Shikamaru snoring in the background (-.-')

Ino: "well, it seems that our little friends have finally decided to come down"

Naruto: "I bet they were getting it on"

Ino hit him behind the head while everyone sent death glares

Ino: "Naruto you baka"

Naruto: "Hinata-chan what happened" (memory loss due to many hits to the head)

Neji: "Hinata-chan???? don't you ever call her _Hinata-chan_ got that baka"

Ino: "hey! Baka is mine and Sakura's nickname for him"

Neji: "fine, teme"

Naruto nope teme is Sasuke's nickname and yours"

Neji: "shut up what about Dobe"

Sasu: "nope I use that one for him"

Neji: "loud mouth blonde"

Tenten: "oh god you just love using that don't you"

Ino: "what does she mean"

Tenten: "oh nothing really he just callled me one" 

Deidera: "uh oh ok ppl I think we should go to our bedrooms and leave these two to talk, yeah"

Kisame: "Yeah that way there are no witnesses to Deideras mysterious disappearance"

Sasori: "Deidera the workers"

deidera: "oh right you 3 are staying on the 2nd floor there are tags on the doors with the name of your jobs"

Sasori: "well good night"

Ino: "uh Shikamaru I think we should go, Its your nap time and I need to finish uh.. something"

Naruto: "Hinata-chan I mean Hinata-sama let's go find some Ramen"

Sasuke merely gave Sakura a nod which she returned

Neji: "now that everyone is gone can I ask what's wrong?" 

Tenten: "whats wrong, whats wrong!!! you really want to know well I'll tell you first of all when you landed on top of me you acted as if nothinf was underneath you then you kept reading that stupid book while I was stiil pissed off and you didn't ask whats wrong then you called me a loud mouth blond do I look like a blond to you or what??"

Neji: "I'm going to bed"

Tenten: "UGH!!! I give up" with that she stormed off (again)

On Naruto's side...

Naruto: "uh Hinata where is the kitchen???"

Hina: "I-I d-don't know"

Naruto: "NOOOOOO!!!!!! RAMEN!!!!!"

N-Naruto-kun c-can I s-see the m-map"

Naruto:Yeah sure...lemme...just..find...where...I put it...hehe Hinata I think it dropped through my pocket"

Hinata: "um l-lemme ask s-someone for t-theirs"

Hinata scurried off to find someone with a map leaving Naruto behind then out of the blue a devious smell came wafting towards naruto he immediately picked up the scent he turned left then right then right again then left then finally straight ahead of him there was another giant ramen cup only this time it was little bigger and Naruto being the Ramen lover he is started creeping up to it (A/N: the hungry boy stalks his pray) he crouched down below it waiting for the right moment to strike he then suddenly pounced on top of it, he landed inside instead and much to his disappointment it was empty. The bottom of the cup opened and sucked Naruto inside as he made his way down he screamed like a little girl he finally dropped on the floor hitting his head during the process passing out by the pain.

Hinata was coming back with the map she borrowed from Ino, she looked up to find naruto missing _I knew it he didn't care about me he just wanted me out of the way, I bet he pretended to lose the map so I would go to look for one' _she fell aganist the wall sliding down she hugged her knees and started to cry until she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her, she looked up to see Tenten

Tenten: "I hope you're not crying over him" she whispered

Hinata: "I thought You were with Neji-nisan"

Tenten: "Well I guess not" she gave a small shrug "I guess its true he has no emotions"

Hinata: "don't say that at least he notices you"

Teneten: "oh Hinata I'm sure naruto didn't mean to leave yo here I bet the whole I want Ramen' went to his head and he's probably lost right now"

Hinata: "you're probably right"

They smiled at each other

Tenten: "come let's go...hey Hinata can I stay with you tonight please"

Hinata: "Ok"

Ino/Shika's bedroom...

Ino: "Hey Shikamaru wake-up"

Shika: "..."

Ino: "come on really wake up I know you're faking...GET UP!!!...SHIKAMARU!!!!"

Shika: "ZZZZZZ"

Ino: "I wonder if he could sleep through a tornado really"

Ino moved towards Shikamaru he was unawarre of any danger that was now approaching him everything was quiet the only thing heard was Ino's muffled by her socks she leaned down next to his ear and whispered in to it "Shikamaru" Ino then felt a hand on her shoulder she screamed out , Shikamaru shot oout of bed bed Ino's screams finally died down

Sakura"geez Ino did you really need to scream"

Ino: "S-Sakura OMG I didn't hear you come in"

Sakura: "yeah well you're probably giong deaf with that scream of yours"

Ino: "i beg your pardon"

Sakura: "you're forgiven"

Ino: "I was being sarcastic'

Sakura: "I wasn't"

Shika: "anyways now that I'm up Sakura can I ask what do you want"

Sakura: "Huh? Oh yeah Dei-kun ask me to gather everyone he said he forgot to tell us something important to tell you all"

Ino: "oh ok we'll be right there"

10 minutes later...

Sakura: "everyones here Dei-kun well...except Naruto"

Dei: "thank you Saku-chan anyways I forgot to mention something I was suppose to tell you guys something after the whole slide show, yeah"

Ino: "well what is it?"

Dei: 'oh right since halloween is coming up I purpose we have a masquerade ball on that day"

Sakura: "but we'll never be able to plan on short notice its only a few days away"

Dei: "don't worry Saku-chan we have already sent invitations and some of the decorations will be here tomorrow"

Teneten: "what about the whole out fit and mask thing we didn't bring anything for this kind of thing"

Kisame:well seeing how its short notice and everything tomorrow you will be going to the mall"

Girls: "YAY!!!!!"

Boys: "NOOOO!!!"

Deidera: "now that is settled I'm going to bed"

Kisame: "me too...hey Deidera don't let thabed bugs bite hehehe"

Deidera: "hehe...SASORI!!!"

Sasori: "You two stop it before you both get hurt"

GIRLS...

Ino: "OMG I'm totally going to buy everything I see when we go tomorrow"

Tenten: "ewww!!! does that mean I have to buy a dress and actuallly wear it"

Ino: "YES!! what are you planning to buy Sakura"

Sakura: "I don't know maybe something black"

Ino: OMG!!! whats wrong with you I've never seen you in anything black before"

Temari" I have and she looks hot in black too"

Hinata: "I think wh should go find Naruto it wouldn't be fair if we left him"

Tenten: "I agree let's go I'll go tell the boys"

As they were leaving to find Naruto Sakura whis[ere a thank you to Hinata which she just nodded.

Naruto's side...

Naruto: "Ugh!! I've got the most horrible headache ever"

????: "no shit Sherlock"

Naruto: "who's there"

????: "uh...me"

Naruto: "me..who"

????: "let's see how can I put this into words that even you can understand lets say I'm part of you but I didn't come from you"

Naruto: "ok I guess I understand so whats your name"

????: "Kyuubi"

Naruto: "oh...well by the looks of things and my stomach that I've been here for about 5 weeks"

Kyuubi: "-.-' you've only been here for 5 minute moron"

Naruto: "whats that noise it sound like footsteps it might be Sakura-chan and the others, SAKURA!!!!!! HELP I"M IN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

on the other side...

Sakura: "wait I think I hear something" _"SAKURA!!!!!!HELP I"M IN HERE!!!!!!!!!!" _"yep thats Naruto allright"

They hurried down the hall to where the yelling was coming form they finally found the door they opened it to find a screaming Naruto.

Naruto: "finally someone that comes to my rescue"

Sakura: "uuuhhhh... Naruto why do you have have whiskers on your face"

Naruto: "oh that must have been Kyuubi"

Sakura: "ok well now that we have found Naruto can we got to bed so we can get early to the mall"

Everyone: "ok"

IN a dark corner somewhere in the mansion...

Figure1: "they have found him"

Figure 2: "good thing it was after the awakening"

Figure 3: "listen everyone stick to the plan or else bad things will happen"

Figure 4: "whatever I'm going to bed"

Figure 3: "make sure they don't find out anything got that" The rest of them just nodded and walked away.

Figure 3: this going to be very interesting especially with the awakening of the Kyuubi HAHA!!!"

A/N: think of this as a late Halloween treat well that all for now don't worry I'll update when I can REVIEW!!!!! please


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: heres the new chapter I hope you guys like it sorry it took so long to update it anyways heres the new chapter oh, and thank you all who have read and reviewed keep up the good job.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly I really don't

Midnight urges

Sasuke and Sakura were currently in their bedroom Sakura wanted to read more of the note but of course being a love sick puppy she wanted to know what was Sasuke decision before either leaving the note alone or going to do it by herself at the moment Sasuke called her name about 5 times before deciding to go get her attention in some other way.

He wrapped his arms around her waist that sure startled her for a moment before realizing it was only Sasuke he asked "whats on your mind" she turned in his arms so she could be facing him.

Sakura: "well...I wanted to know if you thought about what we talked about earlier today"

Sasuke: "your talking about the note right?"

Sakura: "yeah"

Sasuke: "well it not really my thing to waste time but I guess I could help you once in awhile"

Sakura gave him a bright smile and hugged him, Sasuke leaned down and kissed her she happily replied to what he was asking for.

Sakura: "ne, Sasuke now that we got one thing settled how about we talk about not beating Naruto to a bloody pulp"

Sasuke groaned wondering how he got stuck with a very demanding and very sexy girlfriend.

MIDNIGHT...

A boy with blond hair and closed sky blue eyes slept peacefully until he heard a soft voice "Naruto, Naruto come here Naruto yes Naruto come here" he woke and looked around trying to figure why he was in the floor then it hit him, he being the gentlemen he is he let Tenten and Hinata have the bed while he took the bed then he remember the voice that had called out to him "I know RAMEN" he sprang up and dashed out the door.

Kyuubi: "you really are a Baka"

A teenager with dark blue hair and onyx eyes layed awake in bed stroking his beloved hair he then felt his stomach rumble he whispered to himself "damn, I forgot to have to eat some tomatoes before going to bed"

He got up carefully trying not to wake Sakura up god knows how moody she can be if someone tried to wake her up.

FLASHBACK

sasuke was walking down towards the market to go buy some tomatoes so he could have his ideal perfect Breakfast as he was walking pass Sakura's house he heard a shrill come her apartment he thinking she was in trouble he jumped up towards her window to find it opened he looked around to find a very pissed off looking Sakura and a very frightened Ino hanging upside down. Sasuke wrote himself a mental note never wake up Sakura in the mornings.

END OF FLASHBACK

then there was this time when it was time to wake Sakura up and...actually lets not go there Naruto probably still has Scars from that day.

When he walked towards the stairs he tripped over something lumpy he heard someone mutter "troublesome" Sasuke sigh and helped Shikamaru up from the floor.

Sasuke: "hn...what are you doing on the floor"

Shika: "the shrieking banshee kicked me out for calling her troublesome"

Sasu: "at least she didn't yell at you for calling her one"

Shika: "guess again genius she yelled for and hour straight about she shouldn't be called one"

Sasu: "hn, come on lets go downstairs to eat"

They headed downstairs, when they arrived at the kitchen they found a Naruto in a white shirt and white boxers with little ramen cups decorating it, stuffing down some Ramen next to a scowling Neji wearing only crème colored boxers and stabbing his cereal Naruto looked up to find two boys er...teenagers standing in the doorway he gobbled down what was in his mouth and spoke "Shikamaru, Sasuke-teme what are you guys doing down here" Sasuke was wearing only dark blue boxers and he mumbled something like "wanting some tomatos"and Shikamaru was only wearing a green t-shirt and black boxers he just simply shrugged and sat down next to Neji, Sasuke asked out of curiousity "whats wrong with you Cayuga"

Neji: "its none of your damn business Uchiha"

Naruto: "he's probably mad that Teneten perferred to sleep with me than sleep with him"

Neji: "shut up baka" Naruto got hit upside the head earning himself another wound

Shika: "trouble with women same here"

Sasu: "I have no patience for shrieking banshees thank kakashi I wasn't stuck with someone that can end up killing me"

Naru: "but Sasuke-teme remember that time when I went to wake Sakura-chan up and..."

Sasu: "baka we aren't suposse to talk about that"

Kyuubi: "you know what you're suppose to do when you have girl trouble"

Naruto: "no, what?"

Kyuubi: "sigh get them whatever they want"

Naruto: "hey guys I have an idea let's get the girls whatever they want so they won't get mad at us"

Shika: "NARUTO!!!!!!!!! thats the smartest thing you have ever said"

Neji let hi bowl ohf cereal fall on his boxers, Sasuke choked on the tomato he was eating, Naruto had this smile and scowl on his face 1 because he was told he said something smart and 2 they acted as if the first time he had said something smart. The guys (after the shock) agreed to go with Naruto's plan maybe just maybe the girls will let them live...maybe.

NEXT MORNING...

sakura looke back and forth at the hallway she was standind in it seemed desserted she called everybody's names if anyone could hear her...nobody answered.

She heard someone called her name "Sakura" she jumped hse tought no one was going to answer her call wait it sounded like Sasuake-kun, she ran towards the voice up ahead she saw Sasuke's back she ran up to him and hugged him from behind only to have him disapper to sand she looked around trying to find him hoping he was only teasing her, but this time she was surrounded by millions of mirriors she looked up at herself to find she was dressed in a eighteen century dress.

The mirrors started to disappear one by one the only left was her and a light in the distance she ran towards it hoping it was her exit she stop when she saw a figure in front of her "Sakura, My cherry bloosm" she swallowed her fear and asked "w-who are you" unaware at the hooded figures rapadily darken aura "you don't remember me my cherry, no matter you will remember me" he stood in front of her and leaned down and kissed her he moved from her lips to her neck he stood still for a moment Sakura tried to figure out what he was trying to do until she felt a pair of sharp objects dig into her skin she wanted to tear away from the pain.

She felt something shaking her calling her name she wanting to leave the pain she clutched her neck and ran towards the voice, she opened her green orbs to see Sasuke looking at her all worried well..something that looked like somewhat worried she hugged him and asked "whats wrong" he answered "hn...you were...yelling in your dreams"

Saku: "oh...what time is it"

Sasu: "hn...9"

Saku: "what!!!! I have 30 minute to get ready" she got out of people and ran to the bathroom.

Sakura when she closed the door r she stood staring at the door there left on the door was a smudge of blood left by her hand _"this isn't possible it was all a dream" _she closed her eyes and opened them the blood was gone just to be sure she checked her neck and her hand she then taclked getting ready in 30 minutes.

Sasuke waited patiently outside what takes women so long to get ready...finally sakura appeared...only...with a...very...very short towel on

Sasuke: "I-I'll go wait outside"

Sakura nodded.

Naruto: "sasuke-teme where's Sakura-chan"

Saasuke: "changing"

Naru: "hey! Guys have you noticed that sasuke -teme talks more than usually"

Sasu: "NO!! I don't"

Naru: "see, see he would've said Aa or hn"

Shika: "he's right you know"

Neji: "SHUT UP!!! you bakas are giving me a headache"

Tenten: "all of you shut up"

The guys looked up to see the girls in front of them, the girls swore they saw the guys drool...a little. Ino was wearing a light blue tank top and white skirt and blue converse, hinata was wearing dark blue jeans and a purple baby tee with purple converse, Teneten was wearing a brown t-shirt with black capris and brown converse, and sakura was wearing a pink tube top and a jean skirt with pink converse.

Tenten: "are we going to the mall or not"

Guys: "yeah sure"

They headed to the entrance and out of the blue Deidera popped out of nowhere.

Dei: "Guess what guys since we can't go with you guys to the mall to keep an eye out on you so you don't get lost we thought we could bound you and your partner together"

Everyone: "what!!!"

Dei: " its either that or you guys could make your own clothes for the ball"

Everyone: "fine"

Deidera did some complicated hand signs everyones hand reached for each others hands (you know like Naruto to Hinata's hand) and interlaced Tenten tried to regain her hand back it wouldn't budge from Neji's grasp. Ino wasn't pleased that she'll have to drag Shikamaru through the whole mall. Sakura and Hinata looked very happy. The guys looked like they had just entered Hell.

At the Mall...

Sakura: "Sasuke-kun can we get some..."

Sakura eyes widen ten times their normal size Sasuke waved a hand in front of her face trying to figure out what happened he turned to where she was staring to there he saw a huge crowd of fan girls running towards then next to them was another crowd but with fan boys Sakura yelled "run!!!" Sasuke and Sakura ran for their lives.

They ran into a store they huddled into a corner and watch their fans run by the store a salesperson walked up to them.

Salesperson: "Hi I'm Nancy how can I help you"

Sakura: "yeah I'm looking for a dress for the ball"

Nancy: "well in that case follow me"

Sakura: "OMG, that is perfect"

ANOTHER PART OF THE STORE...

Ino: "what do think of this one Shika"

Shika: "its horrible"

Ino: "well this is the fifteenths dress we looked at and you can't help me decide and I really want to look pretty at the ball..."

Shikamaru sighed and dragged Ino to another part of the store and pointed in front of her she stared at him and smiled and said it was perfect he said while she was talking some saleslady by the name of Nancy showed him the dress.

Hinata was in the fitting room the only trouble in trying to try on the dress was that Naruto's hand was attached to hers so she gave up trying to find dress she came out of the dressing room to find Naruto being handed a shopping back by the saleslady named Nancy. Naruto turned to find Hinata out of the dressing room he blush and handed her the shopping bag and told her to look at what it is, she opened the bag and looked at what Naruto had bought.She gasped and looked at Naruto he was looking the other way she gathered her courage and kissed him on the cheek he smiled in return.

Tenten was not enjoying herself she was stuck hit the most conceited cold-hearted bastard in the world yep you guessed it Neji Hyuuga they entered another store a saleslady by the name of Nancy popped out of nowhere and asked "are you looking for something" Tenten nodded and said "I'm looking for a dress for a ball "oh ok follow me" Nancy took them to where all the dresses were and held up a dress for Tenten to see she sighed but when she saw the price she turned sad Neji then said "we'll take it" Tenten looked up surprised "b-but I can't afford it" he responded "I'll pay for it as a apology for what I have done and said I didn't mean" she was about to protest but he took out his credit card and told her to please forgive him she nodded and hugged him well tried trying to hug and ice-cube isn't easy but he accepted the hug.

The teenagers left the mall and headed back to their rides with their purchases the girls really happy about the outcome of todays shopping.

Figure: "well how did things work out Nancy"

Nancy: "all according to plan boss"

Figure: "good you're dismissed Nancy"

she nodded and left leaving the figure smirking yes everything was coming together lets just hope they will pass their next test.

A/N: I hoped you like it pleas review


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto:wats up my peeps, my homies, my home skillets...

Sakura: yo Naruto stick to the script ain't that right Sasuke?

Sasuke: sure is my boo

Naruto: you know this is stupid and why are we talking like some wanna be gangsters...well

author-chan

Me: oops sorry guys they switched the scripts anyways improvise wait wheres Sasuke and Sakura

Naruto: I don't know maybe they're making out behind the trailers again

Me: oh god why me???? Naruto do what you have to do

Naruto: please read this new chapter I have 2 no 7 kids to feed at home and an ill wife please read this new chapter

Disclaimer:I darkqueen don't own Naruto please don't kill me

Innocence I swear

Last time on Another story The teenagers were at the mall buying things for the ball they found everything they wanted thanks to a salesperson by the name _Nancy _which is where we last left off

_Recap: figure: "well how did things work out Nancy?"_

_Nancy: "all according to plan boss"_

_Figure: " good..you're dismissed Nancy"_

_She nodded and left and leaving the figure smirking yes everything was coming together lets just hope they will pass their next test..._

AT THE MANSION...

When the teenagers got to the mansion Naruto was the first one out of the car he pushed the door open he bounced from their seats and unfortunately dragged a very red Hinata (since they're attached by hand...Deidera remember last chapter????) he ran up to the door and kicked it opened he then noticed someone pulling at his hand he looked down and saw Hinata laying on the ground.

Naruto: Hinata what are you doing on the floor???

everybody thought when he couldn't get anymore dumber he just had to go and say that

Deidera came out to see everybody shaking their head he coughed several of times to get everybody's attention they turned to look at him

Deidera: "well seeing how I got your attention...I got some good news and some bad news..."

They stood there for a few seconds before someone decided to speak

Ino: "so whats the good news???"

Dei: "well the good news is that everything for the party is here"

Naruto: "so whats the bad news"

Dei: "well...some of our guests have arrived early"

Sakura: "such as..."

Out of nowhere Kisame came running out along with Kakashi and Jiryia they stopped short when they saw the gang in front of them Kisame smiled at them showing off his rows of sharp teeth Kakashi was obliviously reading his favorite book and Jiryia was peering over his shoulder admiring his artwork

Naruto: "yo, old guys why were you guys running"

Jiryia: "I'll have you know that I'm younger than Kakashi and the fish guy over there combine"

Naruto: "yeah right and my love of ramen is just excuse to hide my feelings for Hina... haha I mean why were you running was my question"

As on cue 3 women by the names Tsnade, Anko, and Shizune came running out of the mansion all with furious looking expressions on their faces and yelling profanities and wearing only towels if things couldn't get worser Naruto fell with a thud on the floor with gallons of blood pouring out of his nose the rest of the guys were twitching from this particular event the girls on then had suddenly had this murderous glint in their eyes the three guys meaning Kakashi, Jiryia, Kisame gulp and ran for their lives seeing how they were about to become an endanger species the other women ran after them, Sai came out of nowhere and flashed everyone a fake smile before performing a jutsu everywhere you could see clouds of smoke when the smoke dispersed Sai was gone and with him their clothes.

The teenagers looked back to Deidera he slowly fidgeted he knew that if he got out of this one alive he would torture those four for putting him in this situation in the first place, wait he smelled blood-lust he turned his attention back to the teenagers they were all holding knifes he laughed awkwardly and ran in his mind this was going "_I wander if I will see rubber ducky ever again...rubber ducky your the one, the one that makes bath time really fun.."_

THIRTY MINUTES LATER...

The teenagers were sitting around the den the girls chated around amongst themselves the guys well...do what they do.

And you ask what happen to the others Tsnade, Anko, and Shizune Caught the three that ran for their lives right now they were walking through the mall dressed as ladies lets just say men have weird tastes when it comes to women ...out of nowhere a scream could be heard throughout the whole country was heard the teenagers muttered something like "thats what you guys get for being perverted", well what happen to Sai well he managed to escape all that was found was a note saying he will be back, and as for Deidera he was in his room whimpering huddled in a corner he held a small mirror in front of his face he cried out "I LOOK LIKE NARUUUUTOOOOOOO" yep sure enough he looked like Naruto well like an older hotter version, Naruto yelled from downstairs "HEY!!! what are you trying to say I'm way hotter than any guy" Deidera had to admit the hair made him look more masculine but come on why did they have to go for the hair it took him years to grow out his hair and perfect it.

BACK AT THE DEN...

Neji was sitting crossed legged glaring at the wall Tenten wanting to figure out what was wrong with him she stood up and walked towards him she knelt beside him he slightly flinched when she touched his shoulder. He met her eyes they were filled with worry and concern for _him_through she acted more like a boy most of the time she was still a girl with_ feelings _he knew that even if she liked some things that guys like she could not completely be one of them and guess what he liked it that way he liked the way she could be demanding, responsible, skilled, and understanding but she could also be childish when she didn't get that new kunai when she had begged scratch that ordered him to buy it for her, the way she smiled at him when she was reassuring him, the way she she could be calm and almost unreal when she was asleep Tenten snapped him him out of his thoughts.

Neji: "Tenten can I speak to you alone"

She nodded and headed out of the den, once they were outside Neji grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her at first she was startled by his sudden behavior but she ended giving in into him as soon as he released her mouth for oxygen he bended down to her ear and whispered "I love you" she gasped slightly, when she didn't response he backed off he felt...rejected but he felt something pull him back, it was Tenten she smiled up at him and whisper "I love you too" and they moved in for another kiss when someone burst through the moment yelling "RAMEN TIME".

LATER THAT NIGHT...

Hinata didn't know what to do it was the first time she was alone in a room with Naruto, the said blond was glued to the T.V. Screen there was this grin on his face and a small stream of drool pouring down his face of course they just had to pass a ramen commercial on T.V.

The light went out and thunder shook the room Hinata let out a small yelp she called out for Naruto but he didn't response she walked forward feeling around for the door knob when she had finally found it a hand grabbed her shoulder, she whirled around Naruto was standing in front of her holding a flashlight under his chin well it did affect her, her heart was pounding against her ribcage he asked worriedly asked if she was ok she nodded in response.

Hinata: "N-Naruto w-where d-did you g-go?"

Naruto: "well after the lights went out I went to search for a flashlight and found one where I keep my ramen"

she was about to ask some thing when the thunder shook the room she whimpered Naruto noticed and asked "are you scared of the thunder Hinata" she nodded, She thought she just made herself look like some fragile little girl she felt arms wrapped around her she looked up and saw Naruto's worried expression she hugged relieved that he wasn't taunting her, she felt her eyes drooped Naruto decided that it was now or never "H-Hinata I-I have something to tell you" she looked up at him meekly

Hinata: "w-what i-is it?"

Naruto: "well um...I think no I know now that I like you ...really really like you"

Hinata looked at him with confusion written all over her face that only made Naruto more nervous

Naruto: "what I'm trying to say is I-I L-Love Y-You!!!!!"

Hinata pounced on him, it surprised both Naruto and herself at her courage to do what she did. Naruto smiled for the first time in his life he did something right.

IN ANOTHER ROOM...

Sakura: "come on Sasuke-kun you said you would help"

Sasuke: "hn."

Sakura: "Sasuke-kun you promised"

Sasuke: "go do it your self I'm not up to it today"

Sakura sighed knowing that there was no way he would say yes, she got up from her bed walked to the dresser and picked up the note and read the the next part of the note...

_To obtain this you must go out to the garden at midnight and from there you must cut a rose when you get the rose make a small cut on your finger pinch your finger until a drop of blood falls on the rose then tie a black ribbon on the rose and say these words ...light and dark I love show me a new road where they clash for Innocence I swear...in the morning a gift will appear..._

Sakura grabbed her cloak an put it on she grabbed a ribbon from Ino's room good thing Ino was yelling at Shikamaru while she slipped out of the room, she passed by the kitchen to grab a knife she walked out to the gardens the moon was big from where she was standing in the garden there was a slight breeze shifting the hood she was wearing.

The roses were red and fully bloomed Sakura took the knife and cut off a rose when she picked up the rose it pricked her finger a drop of blood oozed out she let the drop fall on the rose, she then took out the black ribbon than tied it around the rose and then recited _light and dark I love show me a new road where they clash for Innocence I swear_ she tucked the rose into the pocket of her cloak she headed back inside.

When she got inside she headed for the kitchen she heard strange noise coming from inside it sounded like slurping she opened the door hitting a pan Naruto appear form behind the counter yelling "I'm innocent I swear" Sakura shook her head and dropped the knife in the sink before she left she told him "you'll get fat if you keep eating like that" Naruto replied "yeah, yeah I've heard it all" with that she left to sleep.

NEXT MORNING...

The girls were in Ino's room laughing and spreading gossip.

Ino: "hey Sakura what's with you and Sasuke you guys seem happy when you guys are together"

Tenten: "are you guys dating or something"

Sakura nodded blushing till the color matched her hair, the girls in return squealed

Ino: "so how did that happen"

Sakura: "remember the whole camera incident well we talked and kissed and well the rest is private"

Tenten: "well I also dating someone"

Ino: "who!?"

Sakura: "let me guess does it have to do with a certain someones cousin"

Hinata: "yeah and his name starts with an N and ends with a I"

Tenten nodded obviously happy about the outcome of the trip the girls squealed again.

Hinata: "what did he do"

Tenten: "well he asked if we could talked I said yes, we went out of the room he grabbed me kissed me, than he said that he loved me"

This time they looked at Hinata she laughed nervously and nodded

Hinata: "I know what you're going to say, the lights went out he came out of nowhere with a flashlight, there was lighting he hugged me and told me he what he felt"

the girls beamed knowing that they were happy with things were. Ino pouted and huffed the girls getting the idea asked "so Ino have you got a boyfriend" Ino shook her head the girls gasped it was the first time they heard Ino didn't have a boyfriend before them.

Sakura: "what about Shikamaru?"

Ino: "he hasn't said anything else than troublesome"

Tenten: "maybe he wouldn't if didn't yell at him 24/7"

Sakura: "maybe if you were nicer he would say something else than troublesome"

Ino smiled and said you guys are right I should.

Sakura bid everyone goodbye and went to her room on the dresser she picked up what looked like a choker it was a black ribbon what held up the piece in the middle, the main decoration was a red rose and small red teardrop hung below the rose and a note was left behind with it, it said: _A gift for an __Innocent being. _Of course it was sweet but that wasn't something that made her uneasy it was that she didn't recognized the handwriting and she had seen that handwriting somewhere but not in with her friends more like in a dream but those dreams come true right???

A/N: sorry I had to leave you there but its the holidays and I deserved a break too don't I well review

no really review feel as if my work means nothing when you guys don't review well Happy Holidays!!!


	9. not a chapter

**Sorry this is not a new chapter but I'm begging you all to please help me I'm starting to run out of ides for the next chapter and well I need help please send me some ideas I'm drowning here!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:ok I know this took a long time but please don't blame me well not for all of it anyways my brain has been fried and lately I can't think of anymore topics to write about or type the point is I need more ideas and I'm also drowning in homework so be patient with me.

Disclaimer: ppl for the hundredth time I do _**not**_ own Naruto...p.q

Masquerade or love

Sakura sat in her room wondering where Sasuke was, she finally sighed and got up from the bed and went towards the window she looked out. Out far from the garden near the maze she saw Sasuke and he looked as if he was in pain. 

Sakura started to panic when he fell to his knees , a tear fell down when when he coughed up blood, eh almost fell face first to the ground but Sakura was there to catch him , she didn't know how she got there first she was standing at her bedroom window when she spotted Sasuke and next here she was standing right next to him.

Sasuke say up, he took her by her shoulders and looked into her eyes eh then hugged her that surprised her for a minute but then hugged him back, he kissed her neck, he felt it he felt her blood rushing through her he kissed her neck again then and bit down she screamed in pain.

Sasuke bolted up from his bed, he looked beside him, she was sleeping peacefully he felt it he felt her pain the pain he had caused her it felt so real he promised he he would never hurt her never...

Naruto-Hinata-Shikamaru-Ino-Sasuke-Sakura-Tenten-Neji

IN THE MORNING...

Naruto sat in the kitchen slurping down his Ramen when he heard it...

na na na batman, batman

Naruto: "yay! its on"

he grabbed his bowl of Ramen and headed for the living room, Ino also entered the room but first she pushed Naruto out of the way making him drop his bowl of amen. Naruto stood there looking down towards at his bowl then he looked to where ion had sat down.

Ino: "what never seen a beautiful girl before"

Naruto: "yeah right as if you can be called beautiful"

Ino: "I'll have you know I was offered a job to model"

Naruto: "my Tsnade-baa chan has more of a chance of getting that job then you do"

Ino: "well at least I have parents that love me and didn't abandon me"

Naruto: "Ino take that back"

Ino: "why should I we all know its true that you're worthless"

'thats it' Naruto thought he pounced on her they both tumbled on the floor. Ino was trying to maul Naruto, Naruto was trying to stop Ino from tearing his face off was on top and Ino was underneath.

Naruto: "say sorry"

Ino: "not in a million years"

"Ino" he growled her name, he got close to her face and spoke "Ino you better say sorry or you'll be sorry" Ino took this opportunity and smashed her lips to Naruto's mouth. Naruto was surprised and at that moment Hinata came through the doorway tears formed in her eyes when she saw that Ino had her hands on Naruto's face and that they were kissing she ran out of the room not expecting to see that she thought 'Naruto said he loved me, he lied he likes Ino...not me, who am I to compare to Ino's looks'

Naruto pushed Ino off she looked the other way and started to cry, Naruto was confused first she was trying to yank his face off, then she was kissing him then she was crying what is she on?...crack or was she was pmsing.

Naruto: "Ino whats wrong"

Ino: "g-go away"

Naruto: "you can talk to me about anything, I'll even keep my mouth shut just to listen to you"

Ino practically threw herself unto, she hugged his waist while he wrapped his arms around her.

Ino: "oh Naruto I just don't know what to do anymore"

Naruto: "like in what"

Ino: "its just I see you guys and you guys are all happy together and I have nobody to love me"

Naruto: "Ino what about Sai he called you beautiful"

Ino: "yea right that bastard rather have a paintbrush stuck up his ass then pay attention to me"

Naruto: "Ino there are guys that like you heck even I think you're beautiful"

Ino: "Naruto say that again"

Naruto: "you're beautiful Ino you're beautiful"

Ino: "thank you Naruto"

Naru: "yeah, hey why did you kiss me"

Ino: "because I wanted to feel wanted...hey do you mind if I kissed again...nobody will know and just this once and we never speak of it again"

Naruto: "I don't know I have Hinata and I love her"

Ino: "please Naruto please"

-sigh- "ok this once only"

Ino reached up grabbed Naruto's face and pulled him down, Naruto licked her bottom she obliged Naruto's kisses became hungrier, he let her mouth breath while he trailed kisses down her neck she moaned when he left love bites behind, his hands left her shoulders and roamed down to her thighs to everywhere.

Naruto-Hinata-Ino-Shikamaru-Sasuke-Sakura-Tenten-Neji

MEANWHILE...

Shikamaru was pissed and I mean very pissed off of course he was a lazy person which meant that you mostly saw the lazy expression but he was angry and you wanna know why well lets see this flashback.

FLASHBACK...

Shikamaru was walking down the hall when he bumped into Temari, he grabbed her waist and leaned down to kiss her but she turned the other way.

Shika: "whats wrong"

Temari: "Shikamaru we need to talk"

Shika: "about what"

Temari: "I think we shouldn't do this"

Shika: "do what"

Temari: "and I thought you were smart, what I mean is us our secret relationship"

Shika: "you don't want it to be a secret anymore I don't mind we can make it public"

Temari: "no, I don't want us to date anymore, you know see each other"

Shika: "why?"

Temari: "gosh Shikamaru when it comes to women you're as dense as Naruto...I found someone else" 

Shika: "who?"

Temari: "well his name is Sai I met him when he first arrived here"

Shika: "oh well I guess this is it"

Temari: "yea I guess"

With that they went their separate ways Shikamaru thought this day can;t get any worse, thats when he walked into the den and saw Naruto and INO making out on the floor Ino was sitting on Naruto's lap and his hands were roaming around, he walked out of the room and he was mad maybe even more mad then breaking up with Temari but the weird thing was that he felt something he hadn't felt when Temari said she wanted Sai, he felt...jealous of Naruto and Ino, he walked off"

END OF FLASHBACK...

Shikamaru pushed the door to the kitchen open and there was Hinata, she had a bottle of wine in one hand and the other one was supporting her head which was covered in a pink shade (from drinking)

Shika: "Hinata?"

Hinata: "hey"

Shika: "why are you drinking"

Hinata: "it takes the pain away form my heart" 

Shika: "oh, you saw that too huh" 

Hinata: "yea...hey why do you care I thought you were with Temari"

Shika: "you noticed that I thought no on would notice"

Hinata: "Shikamaru, I'm shy not blind"

Shika: "yea, well anyways me and Temari broke up she likes someone else"

Hinata" yea too bad it had to be Sai" 

Shika: "yea, wait how did you know it was Sai?"

Hinata: "again I'm shy not blind... I saw them making out in one of the closets downstairs"

Shika: "oh...hey Hinata can I ask you something"

Hinata: "yeah sure anything"

Shikamaru: "why aren't you stuttering and why do you like Naruto"

Hinata: "I'm not stuttering because I don't want to seem timid or extremely shy and I love Naruto because he had the courage to stick up for himself and anybody else he cared for"

Shikoku: "but why him, you could find those qualities in anybody else"

Hinata: "because when I was 5 I was bullied by everyone and back then my cousin Neji wasn't around so thats when Naruto appeared he helped me out along with Sakura and Sasuke but of course those two were in their own little worlds so Naruto was the only one who helped me out and kept defending me"

Shika: "you know Hinata I think we should forget that anything happened between Ino and Naruto I think theres an explanation"

Hinata: "i think you're right but I hope you tell Ino you like her soon before she runs off to someone else"

Shika: "how did you...wait I know I know you're shy not blind and Hinata don't be so demanding on your self take it easy Naruto needs someone like you"

Hinata: "thanks Shikamaru"

Shikamaru headed back to the den he was about to pass it when he heard Naruto.

Naruto: "Ino, Ino whats wrong why are you sleeping I don't remember what happened please wake up so you can tell me"

Shikamaru walked in Naruto was kneeling over Ino shaking her, Ino had violet colors surrounding her.

Shika: "Naruto what happened"

Naruto: "I don't know one minute she was telling me something then the next thing I know I'm catching her"

Shika: "you mean you don't remember kissing her"

Naruto" she kissed me then she let me go, she started to cry then we were talking then she asked if she could kissed me again and after that I don't remember anything"

Shikamaru: "ok , lets take her to the bedroom and see what happens"

Naruto: "uh what about my Ramen I haven't had any today"

Shika: "it can wait"

Naruto: "fine, fine"

SOMEWHERE ELSE...

Tenten was messing with her dress for the ball there was something missing but she didn't know what Neji wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder"

Tenten: "Neji what do you think? I think theres something missing"

Neji shrugged then kissed her shoulder then turned her around he kissed her lips, Tenet en didn't complain who could when they were kissing somebody this hot. He turned her around to face the mirror she gasped at what she saw it was a locket but the thing was she couldn't opened it, Neji laughed (much to everyones surprise) he took a chain that hung around his neck at the end of the chain was a kunai he put the kunai into the heart locked and turned it and it clicked open inside was a picture of her and Neji in their soccer uniforms the other side had aggravation I love you...

she smiled it was perfect and it matched the dress perfectly now all she had to do was do something about her hair, and make-up..oh why her, why did she have to go to this ball thing and in a dress too all well theres no turning back even now that Neji bought practically everything. Tenten went towards the walk in closet when Neji spoke "hey Tenten"

Tenten: "yea"

Neji: "c-can you promise me something"

Tenten: "yea sure anything"

Neji: "that you won't take of that necklace off no matter what happens"

Tenten: "yea sure I promise"

he nodded and left, out on the hall he heard a voice out behind him "my, my the Hyuuga has emotions"

Neji: "Uchiha how can I help you"

Sasuke: "well now that you ask"

Neji: "go on"

Sasuke: "well that you watch over Sakura until I get back"

Neji: 'hn."

Sasuke: "hn"

Neji: "hn"

Sasuke: "hn"

Neji: "Aa"

(A/N: do you know what they just...no well lets check on the emo dictionary to see what they just said)

Neji: "yea sure but can I ask where you are going"

Sasuke: "I need up tie some loose ends"

Neji: "such"

Sasuke: "personal business"

Neji watched as sasuke walked away he was about to go downstairs when he heard Tenten scream. HE threw the door open only to find Tenten sprawled on the floor with red colors


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I changed my PenName YAY!! well now lets get on with business...I'm such a bad person and now I realized why you guys might have not reviewed apparently the last chapter I wrote had a giant chunk missing from it which is really sad seeing how you missed out on a lot which means more work for me but nothing I can do about that can I.

Naruto: "on with the fanfiction and plz forgive the author she has lost her mind"

Troubled: "ur one to talk seeing how u have the mind of a three year old on crack"

Naruto: "well...well u suck!!"

Troubled: "nice comeback haha"

Naruto: "whatever (sulks) Now read and bow down to my awesomeness"

Disclaimer: whatever I don't own Naruto and that really sucks -cries-

Night under the stars

_Previously on another story:_

_Neji watched Sasuke walk away he was about to follow when he heard Tenten scream. He threw the door open only to find Tenten sprawled on the floor with red colors surrounding her._

He picked her up and set her down on the bed. Thats when the bedroom door bursted open...

Naruto: "NEJI!!"

Neji: "Baka tell me what you want"

Naruto: "well there was Ino who has these weird colors then I went to find Hinata and I found her and she also had these weird colors surrounding her and then I went to check up on Sakura and she's missing and so I wanted to see if Tenten knows where she is but...i guess...she's also acting weird and I haven't had any Ramen"

Neji: "Naruto what do you mean Sakura is missing"

Naruto: "yea we checked everywhere and we can't find her not even in the kitchen"

Neji: "why would she be in the kitchen'

Naruto: "to eat Ramen of course"

Neji: "baka"

Naruto: "anyways what should we do with the girls"

Neji: "well..I...i don't know"

Naruto"not you too"

Neji:-sigh- "its not like you can come up with an idea"

Naruto: "well how about we move the girls into that room I saw downstairs they have like about 10 beds there so we can keep watch on all 3 of them in one room"

Neji: "well...thats the smartest thing you've said baka"

Naruto: "so you'll go with the idea"

Neji: "hn" 

Naruto: "whats hn mean?" 

Neji: "Aa"

Naruto: "Whats Aa mean...wait only the teme can say those...uh...words?"

Neji: "I'll see you downstairs"

Naruto: "wait was that a yes for the idea...wait up...hey can we stop for Ramen??"

SOMEWHERE IN THE CASTLE...

Sakura looked up from where she was lying everything was dark, she waved her hand in front face nothing she couldn't even see her hand. Her hand was pounding, she sat up and look around she saw a light ahead, she ran toward it . All around her mirrors started to light up, she found herself surrounded by them.

_'no this is just a dream'_

_**inner Saku: "yeah right I wouldn't be here"**_

_outer Saku: "yeah you're right"_

_**inner Saku: "ok don't panic uh...um...look for an exit"**_

Sakura scrambled around, she went behind the mirrors she went around until she was dizzy she fell down out of the corner of her eye she saw the outline of a door she got up pushed the door open. She came into a room she stepped down onto the floor.

Sasuke: "Sakura??" 

She looked up to find Sasuke holding open a door she ran towards him and hugged him, he hugged her back.

Sakura: "Sasuke whats going on, why was I here"

Sasuke: "..."

Sakura: "Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "I'm sorry"

Sakura: "sorry for what??"

Sasuke: "f-for this"

She felt a sharp pain shoot up from her neck towards all her body then she felt like she was being burned alive she screamed in pained and fainted. Green colors surrounded her.

Sasu: "I'm so sorry Sakura but it was the only way, the only way to keep you away from him and to make sure you'll stay by my side, don't worry you'll have company" He picked her up and headed downstairs toward the others.

DOWNSTAIRS...(3 hours later)

Ino woke up and looked around.

"where am I" she got and looked around to see everyone there she smiled at what she saw Shikamaru was fast asleep on a stack of books, Neji was pacing bask and forth yelling into a phone, Sasuke was holding Sakura's Hand pushing her bangs out of her face, Naruto was praying to a ramen cup (O.O nice to choice Naruto)

Ino: "Guys...guys" nobody answered "I SAID GUYS"

Neji: "NO I SAID...goddammit let me speak!! hold on...Ino keep it down...wait Ino you're awake"

Sakura: "UGH!! keep it down Ino-pig"

Naruto: "Sakura-chan!!you're alive!!"

Hinata: "N-naruto d-don't b-be loud please"

Neji: "Hinata-sama are you feeling well"

Tenten: "god keep it down" 

Shikamaru: "troublesome"

Sakura: "wait Sasuke earlier before I passed out...what were you doing in the the room you found me in...why did you do what you did"

Sasuke: "what are you talking about I wasn't in there"

Sakura: "yea you were you were the one that was with me and probably brought me down here"

Naruto: "actually it was Sai"

Sakura: "i haven't seen him seen that day we came back from the mall"

Hinata: "n-no really Sakura it was Sai"

Sakura: "whats going on!!" 

Naruto: "well..."

Deidera: "hey Saku-chan"

Sakura: "AHHH!! where you'd come from"

Deidera: "well when a mommy and daddy have special feeling for each other..."

Saku: "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!! anyways what do you mean"

Deidera: "geez anyways Kisame wanted to ask you something"

Sakura: "well what is ti"

Deidera first glanced at Sasuke and looked back at Sakura and asked "well he gave me one word but he told me you 'll understand..." they all stared at him expectantly and he spoke "toast"

Mostly everyone fell over anime style but regained composure quickly.

Naru: "Saku-chan what does toast mean"

Sakura was sitting there grinning mischievously "let's just say that a bloody mary is waiting for me"

Sasu: "Sakura you're not going bar hopping"

Saku: "aww but Sasu-kun I need to celebrate somehow"

Sasu: "hn"

Sakura: "but thats 3 hours away"

Sasuke: "Aa"

Saku: "fine but later I get to celebrate with fish-chan...Dei-kun tell tuna-chan I can't go right now but later"

Kisame: "but pinky I had already put on my kiss-a-me shirt on"

Saku: "gomen but Sasu-kun won't let me"

Tenten: "what are you guys babbling about"

Saku: "well I'll tell you anyways and no Sasuke I get to tell them"

Sasuke crossed his arms and pouted like a child being deprived of candy Sakura flew from the bed to wrap her arms around Sasuke.

Sakura: "aww Sasu-kun I forgot I'm sorry"

Sasuke grunted but placed his hands on her face and pulled her to him he leaned down capturing her lips, Sakura wrapped her arms around his shoulders...something shined from her left hand blinding Naruto.

Naruto: "Sakura-chan why is your hand shining?"

Saku: "thats what I was going to tell you guys...me and Sasuke-kun got married"

Mostly everyone: "WHAT??"

Tenten: "when did this happen? I swear Uchiha if you forced her I swear I'm going to slice you into pieces"

Saku: "well it happened at 2 am, and if you touch him Sasu-kun I swear the secret gets out"

Tenten: gasp "you wouldn't" 

Saku: "try me" 

Naruto: "how could you teme, not take me to be your best man"

Sasu: "I did take you dope"

Naruto: "then how come I can't remember"

Hinata: "N-naruto-kun you were drunk remember"

Naruto: "well...wait!!Hinata where are you going...wait up"

Neji: "Hinata-sama are you ok"

Tenten: "Sakura. Ino...wait wheres Ino??" 

Saku: "she's making out with Shikamaru...but thats not important right now lets go check up on Hinata"

Neji and Naruto were outside the bathroom door pleading with Hinata to let them in, Sakura pushed Naruto off the door and Neji let them through to speak with Hinata.

Sakura: "Hinata let us in"

Tenten: "yeah, we're worried let us in"

Hinata opened the door, when Sakura and Tenten entered Hinata was pacing back and forth"

Sakura: "are you feeling ok"

Tenten: "Hina-chan whats wrong"

Hinata: "I...I think I'm pregnant"

A thud could be heard outside the door, an angry Neji was muttering curses under his breath and Sakura and Tenten stood shock but regained their composure.

Sakura: "how do you know" 

Hinata: "well I kinda took the test thingy and it said positive"

Tenten: "OMG Hinata is pregnant"

Sakura: "congratulations Hinata"

Tenten: "let's go tell the others"

They walked out of the bathroom to find Neji chasing Naruto around, yelling how he corrupted Hinata and should be punished. They just just shook their heads, they told everybody the news they were delighted to know that they had more reasons to celebrate.

3 HOURS LATER...

the girls were finishing their make-up when they heard Naruto bang on the door...again yelling "are you guys ready" the girls yelled back "hold on we're almost ready"

Naruto: "but you said that and hour ago"

The door opened and out came the girls the guys stood there opened mouth. Hinata was wearing a dark purple strapless dress with multiple ruffles going around the dress. Sakura was wearing a dark red strapless with a black transparent cloth over the bottom half the dress. Ino was wearing a light blue strapless with ruffles going down the left side of her hip and Tenten was wearing a gray strapless with a black ribbon around her waist.

Ino: "well are we gonna stand here or actually go to the party"

Naruto: "well um before we go me and Hinata have decided something...we're getting married now that we're having a child I want him or her to have a family like the one I always dreamed of"

everyone smiled at Naruto, knowing that he would make a great father and a wonderful husband. They headed downstairs toward the ballroom when they heard a poof behind them.

Kakashi: "yo" as everyone was about to respond another spoke scaring them half to death "finally you're here you're suppose to greet the guest as they come in...well lets move people, yeah"

Kakashi: "ok I'm going"

as they entered the room they noticed that it was already full with people some they knew and some they didn't know. Chouji was eating at the buffet, Lee was running around trying to look under girls mask yelling "MY YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM WHERE ARE YOU??" Kiba was surrounded by girls all trying to cuddle with Akumaru, Shino was hanging form the ceiling inspecting a spiderweb. Gaara was walking around serving people food, Temari was nowhere to be seen same for Kankuro.

Deidera: "ok seeing how most of you guys are here if everyone would please remove their masks, yeah"

one by one everyone took off their masks looking around at everyone, finally being able to see the faces of the people they were talking to. Sasuke and Sakura were dancing together when they heard "SASUKE-KUN" they turned toward the sound to find a girl with short black hair and black eyes with dark rimed glasses covering them running up to them and tackling Sasuke. Sasuke kept this balance he looked annoyed as hell, he looked at Sakura pleading her to help him. Sakura grabbed the girls arms and with one pull she threw the girl off of Sasuke the said girl came storming back yelling "who do you think you are??don't you know who I am"

Saku: "who do you think you are and no why would I know someone as slutty as you"

Karin: "I'm Karin does that ring a bell I'm sure Sasuke -kun spoke a lot about me when he came back"

Saku: "no, not at all"

Karin: "well I guess I have to do this myself, I'm Sasuke's fiancée, Sakura snicker at her and Karin scowled that Sakura wasn't intimidated by what she said. "what are you laughing about" that only made Sakura burst out laughing Karin raised her hand to slap Sakura only to have ti caught before she could hit.

Sasuke: "hurt her, and you die"

Karin: "S-sasuke-kun...anyways whats your name??"

Saku: "I'm Sakura...Sakura Uchiha"

Karin: "Oh my god sasuke-kun I'm so sorry I didn't know she was related to you is she your cousin or something" (incredibly stupid)

Sasuke: "no actually she is my wife, Sakura this is an old acquaintance from America she was on the same team when we were looking for him"

Karin: "no, no Sasuke-kun tell me you love me and that you hate her...tell me"

Sasuke: "I love Sakura, I hate you"

Karin: "how could you I'll be back Sasuke and this time I'll make you marry me"

Sakura giggled and peck Sasuke on the cheek, Sasuke smiled at her and started dancing again to the music. Sasori came up beside them much to their dismay.

Sasori: "Saks its time"

Saku: "kk I'll be there"

Sasu: "where do you think you're going"

Saku: "I'm going to give everybody a big surprise...don't worry I'll be right back and try not to get raped" she pointed towards the drooling fan girls staring at Sasuke.

10 MINUTES LATER...

Deidera came back on stage and announced to everyone "hello everyone today we have a special treat for everyone today I want to present a band that is awesome and should be heard by everyone I present to you guys Demonic angels!! The curtain behind him opened to reveled the girls Sakura was the lead singer she was wearing a black skirt, a hot pink tank top with a black tie and pink converse she had black eyeliner and some pink eye shadow, Tenten was one the drums wearing a brown tank top with a white tie and and a white skirt with brown converse also had black eyeliner and brown eye shadow, Hinata and Ino were both playing guitars one wore a blue tank top with a red tie and a red skirt with blue converse and black eye liner and blue shadow the other one had a purple tank top with a pink tie and a pink skirt and purple converse with black eye liner and purple eye shadow Sakura started singing.

I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this

The song ended and everyone cheered as loudly as they could as they got off the stage the guy were coming on the girls stared at them like whats going on the guys smiled. Sasuke took the microphone and spoke into it "since we also want to give everyone a treat we will also sing a song..."

A/N: and this is where I cut you off now before I leave you guys I want to give thanks to Mariegurl who was the only that reviewed in the last chapter now PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: ok so basically I've been stuck in summer school and I haven't had time to update as fast as I want to but I try my best to dish out the story anyways heres the new chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto :(

The guys climbed on stage Sasuke was wearing a black shirt blue jeans and was the lead singer, Naruto came up next he was wearing an orange shirt blue jeans and was on the drums, Neji came up wearing an gray shirt with blue jeans playing the guitar, and Shikamaru came up last wearing a dark green shirt with blue jeans playing also a guitar.

I hold your letter in my frozen hand  
The last line was long as long as it burns my look carries on  
With every word another feeling dies  
I'm left here in the dark  
No memories of you  
I close my eyes

It's killing me  
We die when love is dead  
It's killing me  
We lost a dream we never had  
The world in silence and should forever feel alone  
Cause we are gone & we will never overcome  
It's over now

Vultures are waiting for what's left of us  
What can we take?  
It all has no worth if we lose our trust  
They're coming closer, want you & me  
I can feel their claws  
Let me go now  
Try to break free

It's killing me  
We die when love is dead  
It's killing  
We lost a dream we never had  
The world in silence and should forever feel alone  
Cause we are gone & we will never overcome  
It's over now  
Now, now  
It's over now  
Now, now,  
It's over now  
It's over now  
It's over now

Vultures are waiting for what's left of us  
Taking the last of you & the last of me.

It's killing me  
We die when love is dead  
It's killing me  
We lost a dream we never had  
The world in silence should forever feel alone  
Cause we are gone & we will never overcome  
It's over now  
Now, now  
It's over now  
Now, now  
It's over now  
It's over now 

the light went off as the song ended, the girls all around began to scream in terror. The lights came back on and the band members were gone.

Ino was panicking she had no idea where Shika-kun went she ran towards the door only to have them close on her she pulled the handle...no use it wouldn't open no matter how many times she tried. She felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her, she screamed as she saw the floor leave her and watched as the people at the bottom got smaller.

They stopped moving when they were in her bedroom she turned around and gasped when she saw who it was. It was Shikamaru well it looked like him. His hair was blond instead and his eyes were sky blue like Ino's. They stared at each other until Ino looked away "what are we doing here...why do you look like that Shika-kun"

He looked down "you have to stay here and he I looked like this because this is my Vampiric form.

Ino: "Vampiric form??"

"you need to stay here until the danger is over and Ino I'll explain everything when I get back...and make sure you protect our baby"

With that he left leaving In o to process what was what Shikamaru had said then it hit her they were I danger and the guys were trying to protect them but what she didn't get what Shikamaru meant by saying to protect our baby. The only baby in the house was Hinata's which wasn't even born yet...what did he mean?? but for now she was going to check on the other girls.

Tenten looked around trying to figure where to go, there were too many people running around the room for her to try to figure out where to go, the room started to become misty where she couldn't see anyone. Someone grabbed her ankles and pulled her down she screamed but the thing got hold around her waist, she struggled against it she stopped struggling when she noticed her surroundings.

She was in her room, the thing was that had a hold of her was crouched beside her. At first it looked like mist but had some form to it then it reformed so that it had more detail.

Ten: "Neji??"

Neji: "hn..yes"

Ten: "what the hell just happen, how did we here and...why are your eyes all veiny"

Neji: "hn" she got up walked towards the door opened it but before he could leave he said one more thing "stay here and protect yourself now that you're responsible for two lives" with that he disappeared. Tenten sat in a daze before she could come back to reality she stood up walked out the door muttering about weird hot emos with stick shoved up their asses.

Sakura had run outside trying to stop Tsnade form killing herself. Tsnade was swaying back and forth trying to regain her balance, Sakura could not understand how she could move so fast while being drunk. Sakura heard something she turned slightly to look behind her nothing, she turned back to find Tsnade already gone she sighed now what she turned back only to have her path blocked she looked up to find Sasuke looking down on her.

"come we have to go"

"Sasuke whats up with your eyes"

Sasuke's eyes had turned red with three black commas he shrugged and spoke again "Sakura grab my hand" she eyed him for a minute before she took his hand he pulled her towards him wrapped an arm around her waist the other hand went to her her head and he crushed his lips to hers, she felt the wind whipping around them, when he pulled away and let her go they were standing in their room.

"Sasuke-kun whats going on"

"do not go out this room...please Sakura its important you stay in here...I'll be back please stay safe"

Sakura nodded as she watched Sasuke leave the room she sat down on the bed actually listening to what Sasuke he did say please twice which is something he wouldn't usually do, and that scared her.

Hinata ran along with everyone hoping to bump into someone she knew. As people panicked more the more pushy they got so they ended up pushing her behind a curtain. She stood there for a minute trying to regain her thoughts...nothing she couldn't think of anything. She heard something move to the side of her. She walked behind the stage only to find it empty timidly she spoke "hello??" no answer this time with more courage she said "hello, anyone here" nothing answered her.

She walked further into the back of the stage, she stopped when she heard footsteps behind her, slowly she turned around only to scream and faint. In front of her was Orchimaru he cackled in delight when he saw her fall. He knelled before her took out a sword raised it above his head before he could plunge it through her something ram into him knocking him a few feet away he stumbled to his feet, he laughed at what he saw there stood Naruto his eyes had turned red, his nails had grown into claws. Orchimaru raised his arm, snake shot out of his arms wrapped themselves around Naruto, Naruto pulled his arms out grabbed the snake slicing through them, Orchimaru just cackled more, he raised his arms again only to have them binded to his body.

Orchimaru smiled "SSSSSasuke-kun nice of you to join us" Sasuke stepped out of the shadows and spoke to Naruto "take Hinata to Sakura...NOW!!" Naruto grabbed Hinata and disappeared.

Sakura jumped when Naruto came crashing into her room. She rushed towards them, Naruto placed Hinata on the bed, he appeared at the door again scaring Sakura again.

"Naruto where are you going"

"I'm going to help Sasuke stay here with Hinata"

Once Naruto left, Tenten and Ino walked in looking around making sure no one was following them.

"guys whats going"

"I have no idea Neji told me to stay put like I'll listen to him"

"well Shika-kun said that I have to stay here until the danger is over and to protect our baby"

"did he mean Hinata's"

"I'm not sure he said ours, but I don't remember saying I'm pregnant"

"guys I wonder why exactly Hinata fainted"

"Shikamaru also said that he was in his Vampiric form"

"wha..." at that exact moment Deidera crashed into her room, slamming the door behind him he formed a couple of hand signs all around the room a blue transparent barrier appeared on the the other side bombs started to go off.

"Dei-kun was that your clay bombs...whats going on" Deidera nodded then looked at all of them before looking down and starting to speak. "they've come to kill the babies the ones that aren't born yet, yeah"

"you mean Hinata's right?"

"well actually all of yours, once one of you get pregnant all for of you get pregnant don't worry which ever guy is your boyfriend is the father, yeah"

"HOW IS THAT GOOD, that means I' going to fat, very very fat"

"what about the Vampiric form thingy"

"that means that...since you guys came here one by one you guys have been transforming into vampires...that explains why you guys passed out and are pregnant.

"you knew this was going to happen I should shove a knife down your throat"

'Dei-kun do you think we can transform into our Vampiric form'

"yes...all you have to do is think about is what is the most important thing in your life"

"are you a vampire"

"yes, yeah"

"then transform for us"

Deidera stood, closed his eyes then light surrounded him whirling around then they faded leaving a slightly different looking Deidera his hair had turned a dark red color, and his blue eyes had become a red brown color.

"so what was your most important thing?"

"mfnwmsmjfi"

"what was that"

"exploding clay figures" they bursted out laughing while Deidera pouted in the corner "anyways why don't you guys try to transform, yeah"

The girls nodded they thought about it then light formed around them then disappeared leaving them in their Vampiric form.

Ino's hair had turned dark red and her eyes were dark red brown. Tenten's hair had turned blond with blue eyes. Sakura's hair turned white with red eyes.

"uh guys the barrier is breaking down you better be prepared to fight...oh and if Hinata dies so do you guys so protect her got it, yeah"

The girls nodded then turned back to look at the door as it broke into pieces, people started to fill the room. The girls surrounded Hinata so they could protect her better, thats when the enemies started chanting, Sakura screamed as she felt something stab her arm. She looked down to see a knife embedded there she reached up and yanked it out and looked around for the culprit. Tenten also screamed a shuriken had found its way to her calf Deidera spoke only so the girls could hear him "you need to use your powers"

"and how the hell do we do that"

"think about a power you always wanted"

Tenten closed her eyes and imagined what she wanted the most she winced when she felt another shuriken embed itself into her legs she opened her eyes only to see things more slowly she saw weapon come more slowly at her in her hands she felt weapons appear, she raised them in defense to block the weapons headed her way and she kept deflecting as more weapons headed her way.

Ino wasn't sure what she should think about or what power she wanted the most, she thought about Shikamaru now right now she was trying to protect everyone, she wanted to help too but how she thought about it she started to hear thoughts being spoken she heard someone thinking about aiming for Sakura's throat she shouted no and that person's thought went blank she started to swimming through people's thoughts contradicting peoples thoughts one by one peoples thought went blank.

Sakura was starting to panic she thought about it but couldn't think about anything she wanted she had everything she ever wanted. Thanks to that distraction Sakura was stabbed twice one on her side the other one on right above her heart. She fell, she was losing too much blood too fest. Her vision went fuzzy when finally her mind swam towards the darkness as she closed her eyes she saw a figure take her place his face was barely recognizable but recognizable none the less. She whispered his name "Itachi-kun"

Deidera had called for back up apparently only three of the girls were conciseness to fight off the enemy then when one of them fell I had to step in. when I did I heard my name being called and only one person would add the honorific to name Sakura. As soon as I was able to look at her I realized who it was her hair was different but thats was expected when you turned into your Vampiric form.

Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto fought alongside each other. Orchimaru had pushed them back to the ballroom where there stood soldiers already fighting some of the rookie nine, Tsnade and lee were both fighting alongside each other both swaying back and forth (too much Sake) Kakashi was off fighting by himself, the rest were either paired off or trying yo distract some of the guards.

(SKIP REST OF BATTLE)

Orchimaru had left cackling saying that he'll be back with a war this time...he left with a doze or so soldiers. As soon as they left the guys turned back to theirs human form. They rushed upstairs to the girls only ti find them missing, the room was a mess, there were bodies everywhere but none that resembled the girls thats when Deidera appeared at the door way Neji was the first to react "where the hell are they"

"follow me, yeah"

The guys followed him only to have to stop on the fifth floor. They stopped in front of the door was he raised his hand to turn the door knob only to have the door open by it self.

They entered it only to find Itachi and Sakura Missing. Tenten was sitting on a bed with bandages wrapped around her legs and arms Hinata was looking around guilty. Ino was pacing the room she looked up when she noticed the guys enter.

Ino jumped into Shikamaru's arms "Shika-kun where were you?" she asked sweetly

"troublesome" he responded

"what was that" she angrily asked

"nothing...troublesome"

"why won't you tell em anything anymore don't I matter to you anymore" she cried Shikamaru looked torn between her changing moods. He glared at the guys for snickering at the scene they just witnessed.

Neji knelt in front of Tenten, tent had her head bowed not looking. He lifted her chin only to see her face covered in . He wiped her tears away with is thumb.

"Neji-kun" she said once she pounced on him

"Tenten whats wrong" he asked

"I thought you were dead...gone forever"

"I won't ever leave you I love you too much to leave you"

"I love you too Neji-kun"

Hinata Shifted uncomfortably as she looked around. Naruto sat down beside her waiting for her to say something. He sighed but spoke quietly to her "Hinata are you ok are you hurt anywhere". At that moment everything went still Naruto looked up to see everyone looking at him "what do I have something on my face" everyone shrugged and went back to their own business "naruto-kun its all my fault" "wha..." before he could finish his question Hinata and the other girls started screaming Hinata gripped His shirt yelling out in pain above their heart a red spot appeared "Naruto-kun you h-have to f-find S-Sakura if y-you don't we die" Hinata spoke softly to him. Naruto jumped up looking around for sasuke. He was gone he wasn't in the room anymore.

Sasuke ran down the hall checking in every room for any sign on Sakura. "sasuke" that voice made him freeze he looked back to see Itachi standing behind him. Sasuke turned to look at him fully "what do you want" Sasuke sneered "foolish little brother its time me and you had a little talk" "why I don't have time for this" "don't run off yet I can help you find Sakura I know where she is" "where is she!!" "but first we have to talk" Sasuke glared at him but nodded for him to continue.

Darkness was the only thing she could see, she heard a voice to her side someone was speaking to her she concentrated on the voice making it clearer for her to hear.

"My Sakura what have you done"

_'I don't know' _she thought

"first you run off with that Uchiha and get married with him, then I find out you're pregnant with that bastard's child"

_'who are you' _she thought back

"I'm really disappointed with you...no matter seeing as how you're dying I'll make sure to take great care of your body once you're gone" he chuckled as he stroke her face.

A/N: OMG seems like Sakura's I trouble hope she doesn't die...please **review**!!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: ok so I have no idea when was the last time I was on here so that is something that is very...very sad p.q anyways like any good writer I am continuing my story which I hope you my readers like or at least think something positive about.

DISCLAIMER: ok read very carefully **I DON'T OWN NARUTO**!!!!! understand :)

Itachi smirked as he watched his brother glower at him waiting to hear what he had to say.

Itachi: "first off I need to know what you and Sakura are"

Sasuke: "that is not any of your business"

Itachi: "I disagree I have every right to know"

Sasuke: "why"

Itachi: "why thats Simple...but I should think you should ask her its her choice whether or not to tell.....now are you going to tell me what you and Sakura are?"

Sasuke looked down for a moment trying to gather his thoughts. He raised his head so that he could be staring at Itachi.

Sasuke: "Sakura is my wife"

"NOOO!!!! how could you Sakura I gave you the world and this is how you repay me by marrying my idiot brother" Itachi sobbed on the floor rocking back and forth Sasuke eyes widened at the scene. Itachi than sprang back into life he straightened his clothes than addressed Sasuke "Sakura is in the tower room come on we have to act quick" with that they ran off

XD-XD_XD-XD_XD-XD_XD-XD_XD

Hinata's breath Quickened, the wound above her heart kept bleeding staining the dress more then necessary. Naruto looked at her as he face became paler the usual, he stood up from the bed walked out of the room. He searched the hallways to find them all empty as the he turned back a figure stood before him. "its nice to see you again Naruto"

p.q-p.q-p.q-p.q-p.q-p.q-p.q-p.q

Sasuke had lost sight of Itachi, he was running behind Itachi when he heard noise behind them, he turned back to find it empty, he looked back to find Itachi gone. He cursed himself for losing him. "SASUKE_KUN" he turned sharply toward the voice he saw something flash across the hall he ran towards it feeling that he should follow it. He turned into another hallway making sure the blur was visible it finally stopped near a dark hallway.

Sasuke looked towards it, it was a woman she had long dark curly hair, wide innocent chocolate eyes she pointed into the dark hallway signaling him to go down it. He stared at her for awhile before heading down the dark tunnel.

^.^..................^.^.................^.^

"where is Naruto!" Neji yelled out in frustration.

"Calm down Neji, I'm sure he's doing what is right especially if Hinata is like this" Ino whispered out slowly

"Ino don't talk you need to save your energy" spoke Shikamaru

"ok Shika-kun" Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly upon hearing her words she agreed on something without fighting back. He watched as she closed her eyes her face was pale, they had tried to stop the bleeding but the blood seeped through the bandages he watched Neji as he looked torn between Hinata and Tenten they both were dying at the same time he was the same no matter how smart he was he felt useless when it came to Ino even now that she was dying before his eyes.

O.O............O.O.............O.O........O.O.....O.O

Itachi looked back to see Sasuke gone he growled out in frustration, if he went back now to look for him Sakura would die, but if he saved Sakura , Sasuke would have gone missing, he was about to make a decision when Sasuke came running down the hall passing him without a glance and kept running up the stairs into the tower room. Itachi shook his head but let him go.\

:)(;:)(::)(::)(::):)(;:)(::)(::)(::):)(;:)(::)(::)(::)

Naruto looked in front of him, he growled softly at the person that stood in front of him "thats no way to greet me" "there is no other way to greet a person like you' "like what? I am your..." "NO! You're not you lost that title a long time ago when you decided to leave'

"hmm I don't think so, only I decide when that title is useless understood...little brother" the man smirked when he saw Naruto's reaction at the old title. Naruto stood staring at the floor as hot tears made their way down his face, he spoke suddenly "no you are no longer my brother" with that he lunged at the man only to have him disappear and reappear behind him.

"come on you know you can't beat me with that.....let's play a game shall we... a game of tag if you catch me I leave never to show my face again but if I win you have to come with me got it"

"how long do we have" "hmm lets make it an hour kay so catch me if you can" Naruto growled but ran after him.

XD.........XD........XD..........XD..........XD

Sakura saw swaying cherry, soft green grass blowing towards the side, she felt at peace her then she saw her mother, Sakura ran towards her "mom" she called out. The older women turned slightly making her magenta hair sway with the wind. "Sakura" the women answered back, Sakura neared her watching the Sakura petals swirl around "mom what are we doing here" there was a flash of thunder.

Sakura's mother looked up toward the sky worriedly "Sakura listen to me carefully you must go back to your life" "but I don't want to I finally get to see you after all these years" "no Sakura you must you cannot stay here forever" "but why" she asked as tears coursed down her cheeks 'remember someone waits for you, you must save him"

Her mother began to fade Sakura called out "how do I go back" her mother smiled at her knowing she understood "to find her way back, she must hold on to what she hold dear".

Another lighting flashed by and her mother and the world she saw disappeared. She was left in the darkness in a distance she heard a slight noise it got louder as if approaching her. She recognized it almost immediately she ran towards it, it was her only way out.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Naruto looked to the side of him..nothing, he couldn't figure out where he went. Out of nowhere came the smell of Ramen. Naruto grinned widely at his favorite aroma floating around , he followed it to a hallway intersection, where a giant ramen cup stood steaming ready to be eaten. Naruto approached slowly stalking his prey. Some how everything seemed familiar like the ramen cup and him stalking all well Ramen was Ramen. He pounced on the Ramen cup eating everything only to end at the bottom , the top closed while the bottom opened dropping him through a tunnel as he fell at an opening he hit his head knocking him out in the process.

Naruto was unconscious in a steel bar cage. "well there you have my part of the bargain" "yes don't worry we'll get him yo where you want to take him" "yes...Switzerland he'll fit in very nicely" ( A/N: O.O)

~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~

Neji was going to kill Naruto when he found him he was going to gag and tie him, stuff him into a bowling ball bag, hang him beat him like a piñata, then set him on fire and roll him down a hill..yea thats the plan.

Shikamaru stared at Neji as he watched his face go from anger to pure evil he sighed guessing what he was thinking about, he looked at Ino, she had fallen into some sort of coma. On the outside it looked like he was calm, but in the inside he was full of panic.

He put his head on the bed silently cried onto the bed. A hand softly caressed his cheek he looked up to see Ino sitting up, the wound above her heart had stopped bleeding.

Tenten and Hinata were also awake looking around. Neji looked relieved, Shikamaru stared at them wondering how they could still be alive.

XD-XD_XD-XD_XD-XD_XD-XD_XD

Sasuke barged into the tower room, he saw Sakura lying still on the mattress he looked at the person next to her he immediately lunged at the person, the person sidestepped causing Sasuke to crash into the went as Sasuke slid down the wall Itachi entered the room "no Sasuke you mustn't hurt" "and why the hell not" "because he is being possessed by.." "Buwhahahaha finally someone smart figured it out I've been in this body since it entered the house I'm surprised no one figured it out"

Sasuke stared at them wondering what world he entered one minute he was living happily then next you got this messed up version of reality. "what is this too much for Sasuke's tiny brain to process and still it makes me wonder what she could've seen in you" Sasuke glared at the person in front of him as he caressed Sakura's cheek "how can I believe anything you say huh I never trusted you Sai" "ha! Thats funny because Sai isn't her now and believe me you should've trusted him more when he wasn't being posses"

there was a low moan coming from Sakura, something was glowing above her heart, healing slowly "no! No! This wasn't how it was suppose to happen No!!" As Sakura slowly sat up Sai ran towards the window he called over his shoulder "don't worry I'll be back for whats mine " with that he jumped out the window disappearing in a fog. Sasuke got up and walked over to Sakura he took her hand and gently kissed it, her other hand was being occupied as she held her head she slowly opened her eyes to see two men staring at her she pulled her hand free and retreated slowly from them "Sakura whats wrong?" asked the one that was closer to her, she shook her head afraid of them the other one came closer staring at her worriedly "w-who are you guys" the brothers looked at each other not certain on how to react. Sasuke tried to reach for her but she just cringed away "Sasuke don't worry we'll figure this out" at that moment Itachi"s phone rang "hello?.....oh hey...where are you......oh right.....um right now I need you guys to get here......yea now......over here now or else.....yea whatever bye" Itachi turned to see Sasuke staring at him "do I want to know what thats about" Itachi shook his head no.

10 MINUTES LATER.........

Deidera was the first to burst into the room bouncing around yelling victory Sasori followed grumbling "so whats the problem, yeah" Itachi and Sasuke looked towards Sakura who was staring at Sasori who was raising and eyebrow at her.

"she appears ti have forgotten who we are" Itachi added to the awkwardness (A/N: :D) "pony ni-chan" Sakura yelled as she glomped Sasori all Sasori got out was a holy shit before seeing all pink

Deidera: "so what do we do now, yeah"

Itachi: "she she seems to have returned to her child hood memories"

Sasori: "can someone get her off of me"

Sasuke: "can someone tell me whats going on"

Sakura: "ni-chan can I can I"

Sasori: -sigh- "why not he might as well be here"

Deidera: "whats going on yea" Sakura got off Sasori she took out a miniature red-headed doll, she then took out some eyeliner and on the dolls eyes she put eyeliner on them while chanting dolly ni-chan. There was a puff of smoke from it some was yelling "Temari you bitch you took all my eyeliner" once the smoke cleared all you saw was a pissed looking Gaara "what the hell how did I get here" "ni-chan" Sakura yelled as she also glomped Gaara "ni-san what happened" "she seems to reverted to her childhood memories"

Sasuke: "ok now I want to know whats going on with Saki before I rip all of your hearts out"

Itachi: " calm down Sasuke we'll tell you once everyone is downstairs"

XD-XD_XD-XD_XD-XD_XD-XD_XD

Once everyone was reunited downstairs, they all stared weirdly at Gaara and Sasori as they sat still as Sakura gave them makeovers "ok I think its time we get this show started so does anyone have questions" asked Itachi

Ino: "yea whats wrong with Sakura and those horrible styles shes giving them"

Ten: "no why is she doing in the first place is the real question"

Ino: "no! Its whats the story to whats going on"

Ten: "no its not"

Ino: "yea its my question"

Ten: "no its my question"

Ino: "look bun freak"

Ten: "oh no you didn't call that anorexic bitch"

Ino: "what call me that one more time and I swear to god that I'll take those scissors and chop off all of your hair"

Hinata started crying the other two looked at her for a second before bursting out crying

Ino: "I'm sorry bun-bun, Hina"

Ten: "I'm sorry too"

Ino: "forgiven"

Ten: "forgiven"

the guys stared at them as if they grew two heads instead of one (A/N:mood swings!!! :D)

Deidera "anyways....so what happen was that because Sakura was the one that got hit she went into some sort of coma and as she was healing something else and not the recent memories of you guys yea"

Ino: "wait that doesn't explain how she knows them"

Itachi: "thats because they are siblings, apparently according to Gaara and Sasori hen they were little they lost their parents which later they were adopted and separated causing Sakura to forget they were siblings so thats it I guess"

Sasu: "so how do we get Saki back"

Itachi: "I don't know let time take its course"

Sasuke: "what do mean"

Kisame: "what he means let her remember slowly as time goes by"

Sasu: "then what nee-san what will happen when the baby is born he won't have mother because she won't know she even was pregnant then what nee-san huh! then what"

Itachi: "calm down Sasuke"

Sasu: "clam down huh!!! you know what fuck it all!"

with that he left the room it was so quiet nobody spoke until they figures it was too quiet.

Hinata "hey Neji ni-san wheres Naruto?" everyone looked around he was nowhere to be seen, Deidera shrugged and took out a remote and pressed a button that looked like Naruto, A place on the wall shifted up revealing a giant plasma T.V. a blinking light appeared on a map they watched as it shifted upward until it stopped "according to this tracking device he is in Switzerland at a hotel named some gibberish I can't read, yeah"

Ten: "do we want how you have a tracking device in him"

Dei: "what I have to keep track of him, yeah!"

Hinata: :"uh huh sure....stalker"

Neji: "look heres the plan, Deidera,Hinata, me, Tenten, and Kisame we go to Switzerland and find that son of bitch Naruto"

Ino: "um what about the rest of us"

Itachi: "how about we head back to Konoha and help Sakura remember things about us"

everyone nodded and went off to pack their things so they could leave.

"no" Sasuke thought this was worst thing that has ever happened to him he was stuck with a childish Sakura and weasel of his brother going towards Konoha and how he got stuck here in the first place let see shall we.....

FLASHBACK.................

_My milkshake brings _

_all the boys to yard _

_damn right its better then your_

_damn right its better than yours_

Everyone stared weirdly as Gaara's cellphone rang "Temari's fault" he mumbled before answering "hello???.....hn........right now.....why....ew gross......no....no....ok fine I'll be there...what back up......no......I'm scarred for life now......but I can't....i guess...fine...yea...see you bye" Gaara shook his head as he hung up "ok heres the bad part I have to leave on an emergency and I'm taking Sasori with me...Saki listen to to what the Uchiha's they are going to take on an adventure and you have to listen to what they say ok....um BYE!!!!!!" he said as he disappeared in a blast of smoke.

Ino came downstairs yelling at Shikamaru to hurry up before they were late she was almost out the door when Itachi asked "where do u think you're going the flight doesn't leave for another 2 hours" "well...um....heres the thing me and Shika have to take a detour to America apparently my mom wants me over there to talk about Shikamaru and my wedding plans so if you excuse me I need to get to the airport before the flight leaves...SHIKAMARU....you got 5 seconds before I go up to drag you down here" "I'm here, I'm here don't worry " Itachi and Sasuke watched as they left as soon as the door closed they turned to see Sakura hiding behind a wall peering out to them

Sasuke: "Saki you can trust us we're going on an adventure kay"

Sakura squinted at him before smiling brightly.....something about the way she smiled made Sasuke regret what he said "so if this is an Adventure that means I can decide how things go?" she asked Sasuke nodded slowly waiting the worst part of all "hmmm kay.......so Ita-kun is my prince in shining armor, and Sasu-chan is the evil hobo that wants to separate us" Itachi smirked while Sasuke looked like he was ready to murder someone.

END FLASHBACK.......

Once they agreed to the so called adventure they got Sakura into the car and onto a plane which now Sasuke wished he hadn't agreed on sitting with them. Sasuke was sitting by the window, Sakura in the middle, and Itachi sitting in the aisle seat, Sakura was chattering on how "hot" Itachi looked compared to Sasuke who apparently looked like a dirty hobo while Itachi nodded occasionally smirking in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke only listened to his Itouch glaring in Itachi's direction, he finally gave up and turned up the volume on his Itouch.

In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no Alibi  
'Cause I've Drawn Regret  
From the truth  
Of a Thousand Lies

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
So let Mercy Come  
And Wash Away  
What I've Done

_[Chorus:]_  
I'll face myself  
To Cross out what I've Become  
Erase Myself  
And let Go of What I've done

Put to rest  
What you Thought of Me  
While I clean this Slate  
With the Hands of Uncertainty

_[Chorus]_

For What I've Done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm Forgiving What I've Done!!!

_[Chorus]_

What I've Done  
Forgiving What I've Done 

Sasuke looked at Sakura who had falling asleep on his shoulder this was all his fault and he knew it if they weren't together she wouldn't have lost her memory of them somehow he had to make it up to her....somehow.....

**A/N: done finally this took forever to finish sorry about the delay too much work to be done lately but hoped you all enjoyed it PLEASE!!!!! review :D**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: hehe so first of all I want to apologize to all my readers for disappearing off the face of the earth like that and not appearing until now, and second of all after the long wait A NEW CHAPTER :]...oh yea what has happened so far Sakura lost her memory so now Sasuke and Itachi have to help her regain her memory..while Gaara and Sasori are having trouble of their own not being able to help their sister Sakura....Naruto went missing so Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and Deidera go in search for him, and everyone else well um just read and see what happens...

DISCLAIMER: I in no way OWN Naruto!!!

Gaara looked up at the sky as he walked towards his destination, the stars that were all out were so bright making the sky look bigger than usual. He lifted his hand as if he was trying to reach for one as he stood there his cellphone went off again this time playing a lullaby tune.

Gaara: "yo"......"yeah everything is going as planned" …..."don't worry the trip to Konoha will only make her stronger"....."hehe yea she'll be on our side"...."ok see ya soon"

Sasori: "hey Gaara who u talking to"

Gaara looked at his phone before answering Sasori "eh it was no one just some wrong number" Sasori only nodded while Gaara stuffed his phone back in his pocket and stare up at the stars again wondering if Sakura was looking at this too.

Ino looked to her left as she sat in the limo, Shikamaru was sleeping next to her she smiled softly remembering how they had gotten together, she sighed and looked up at the sky roof watching the clouds go by.

FLASHBACK

Shikamaru was crying on the bed, Ino had woken up and she looked to see that he was crying over her out of all people she smile softly and reached over and touched him softly letting him know of that she was finally awake.

He looked up tears still streaming down his face, he smiled up at her happy that she was awake and ok not dying on him before he had the chance the to say what he wanted to say.

Shika: "I thought you weren't going to wake up ever again"

Ino: "well I am here alive and talking to you"

Shika: "Ino I want to tell you something but I'm not sure if you're willing to accept me since I thought you might have someone on your mind right now, but I want to let you know that I'm in love with you and I never realized it until that day I saw you with...um someone but I wanted to tell you that."

END of Flashback

All she can ever think about is how happy he looked when they found out the news about the pregnancy but now she was starting to wonder if she really was with child since she wasn't showing any signs that she was all she can do is hope for everything to lead to their happiness even if it means giving up the idea that there will be an empty void that no one but her lost thoughts and dreams cans fill.

She hopes that he won't question her doubts and will be able to forgive her is what he hoped for the most isn't suppose to come true. She looked out the window watching the landscape pass by. Suddenly the car stopped in the middle of an intersection from her seat she saw the driver jump out the car and run away as if something was chasing him.

She tried opening the door to the car but as if held by some force she couldn't get the door to open, she turned to her right trying to wake him up and as hard as she shook him he wouldn't wake, she tried the door again seeing if by some miracle it would open but it didn't, she started to panic when she saw a car heading straight for them. The headlights of the other car only came closer not intending to stop. She heard the impact of the car hit them but she didn't feel the pain its as if her mind had gone into shock and her world went black.

* * *

OK she'll admit it he was kinda cute when he was sleeping, especially now that he was frowning in his dream as if something wasn't right, but then again the brother was looking even more cute then this frowning prince, she giggled madly to herself happy that they couldn't read her thoughts. The older brother next her right chuckled softly making her turn to him "don't worry Saku-chan I wont tell him that you think he's cute" Itachi whispered to her. She smiled up at him surprised that he knew her thoughts.

She yawned trying to fight off the drowsiness that hit her at that moment, her eyes drooped down with sleep. As soon as her mind went blank, a scene appeared before her eyes it was a countryside with intersecting roads, at the side of road were two cars both wrapped to each other metal against metal. She walked around the side trying to get a better view of the cars. There was a blond head leaning against the window, the door slightly ajar letting blood pool below. Sakura jumped back, trembling she looked around for her princes waiting to be rescued from this nightmare.

A dark shadow fell over her she whimpered looking behind her, she saw yellow snake eyes peering down on her. "my..my...little s-s-s-Saku-chan seems like you've forgotten...don't worry ill come back for you but firs-s-s-t you need to wake up"

With a start she woke up finding her self in a bed, she sobbed then burst out crying. Sasuke burst into the room, he sat on the bed hugging her to him until she calmed down. She looked up still sniffling "thank you Sasu-chan" he nodded looking slightly to the left trying to control himself reminding himself that she wasn't all there till she got her memory back. "Sasu-chan can you stay here so the bad man won't come back" asked looking up at him with big pleading eyes. Bad man? He thought to himself he nodded to her wondering about who she was talking about. She scooted over the bed making room for him he laid down facing her, she reached out taking his hand he sighed wondering if she knew what she was doing to him, probably not she still couldn't remember him other than someone who was taking care of her until she regained her memory.

Over by the door Itachi looked in watching them fall asleep he wondered if things were going to be ok, so far he was having fun watching them, more Sasuke seeing him getting upset over how Sakura rather cling to him then his idiotic brother. Itachi sighed it was late he should be sleeping then watching over them like some kind of creeper.

Blue eyes looked at the man sitting at the desk, blond hair falling in front of his face he reached up and pushed it out of his face. Caught off guard by the moment those same blue eyes looked at the hand taking it in it texture, its movement as if everything he was experiencing was new. The man in front of rose from where he sat, he let his hand fall from his curious eyes to listen to the man.

"now that you're here you're going to be a sort of advertisement, all you have to do is promote this product and make sure people buy it.....now go get ready to present you as a new employee ok Naruto...good" the man before told him. He turned and walked out the door, out in the hall there was a mirror, he peered into it taking in his new features...this was new to him the only thing he knew was that his name was Naruto other than that this body wasn't even his he sighed resigning himself to do what he was told by that man, his so called brother.

Neji was worried not only because Tenten every once in awhile would looked over giving him murderous glances even if it was his fault that she was mad at him, but because Hinata had been really quiet throughout the trip looking out the window with a wistful expression. Her eyes slightly watery from trying to keep herself from crying, he winced when he saw that she changed her expression to a very sad one he sighed knowing that they had to find Naruto soon knowing that Hinata was only going to get worse with every passing minute.

Hinata looked out the window watching the clouds passing by everyone of them looking like Naruto to her she couldn't wait to see him again. Deidera leaned over to her and wrapped his arms around her she looked at him seeing Naruto's resemblance in him. She started wondering if they were related...wait the tracking device on Naruto, the resemblance to each other, they had to be related, they had to be related or else how would Deidera know where Naruto was. One way or another she was going to find out if whether or not they were related.

A/N: sorry guys I have to cut you off but if you give good **reviews** I'll update faster so....**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: ok so hopefully I'll have more responses from this new chapter...hopefully, but a big thanks to those of you that have reviewed :D

DISCLAIMER: I in no freaking way own Naruto :P

He was having second thoughts _'maybe I shouldn't do this...no it was part of the plan it had to be done'_ Gaara ran his fingers through his hair frustrated with his indecision, but those decisions weren't up to him anymore things have gotten so far that they can't be stopped from happening now. No matter how bad things could get in a few days. He sighed once more thinking what would've possessed him to this especially to his own sister..Sakura,

Gaara took took a step forward staring at the button in front of him. He reached out thinking that maybe someone would pop out of nowhere and push his hand down on the button for his, so that person could take the blame. He finally pushed the button down hoping to god that things wouldn't fall apart. He Sasori calling from the other side of the door he slowly removed himself from the button watching it blink now that it was activated his turned his back on it pretending that he never saw it and walked out the door.

Sasori stood on the other side waiting on him he took one look and knew that something was wrong but instead of asking what it was he decided to let it go. Most people ask until they were satisfied with the answer. Not Sasori though he knew better than to ask since it was always the wrong answer he heard sooner or later it was going to come out into the light and when it did he was going to be there to witness it. Gaara would've felt better if he let it all out in the open now but right now wasn't the right and he did let it out everything he...everyone worked for was going to fall apart so much planing that had gone into it would be wasted.

"_Coming out of your mouth with your blah blah blah_

_zip your lips like a padlock_

_and meet me on the back_

_with the jack and the jukebox_

_I don't really care where you live at_

_just turn around, boy, let me hit that_

_don't be a little bitch with your chit chat_

_just show me where your d***'s at..."_

Sasori looked at Gaara strangely " is there something you want to tell me you know about your weird ring-tones and how they are so not manly at all" Sasori asked carefully. Gaara shot an annoyed look at him before answering " there's nothing to say Tamari just likes messing with my phone thinking that it makes me MANLY by having these ring-tones." "whatever you say dude...aren't you going to get that" Sasori replied "Nah she probably wants another favor...and after that last one like hell am I gonna do her another favor."

FLASHBACK...

After leaving everyone back at the mansion, they poofed at Tamari's pad. Sasori coughed at the stink that was covering the apartment they walked towards the source to have Tamari pop out of the door way and give them a smirk. "so glad you guys could come in such short notice." she said as her smirk grew wider at every word. "so um you want us to clean that mess up" Gaara replied as coolly as he could beside him Sasori had started twitching from how bad the smell was. "yep...so um you guys know where everything is just call if you need to anything." she winked as she left the apartment cackling in insanity.

Gaara reached out and pushed the door open. If they thought the stink was already bad enough they hadn't expected to be hit with waves of it. Sasori fainted in sight once it was hit with the first wave Gaara gagged and looked up the mess in the bathroom...his eyes bulged as he took it all in. it looked like someone had spun around in there barfing all over the walls. The toilet was clogged and over flowing with unmentionables floating all over the floor some reaching to where he stood. The bathtub still had the shower going with flies going in and out the water spilling over the top merging with the toilet.

Things could not get worse he thought until the shower curtain was pulled aside and a screaming hobo ran out in nothing but his birthday suit pushing Gaara aside and trampling over Sasori. Gaara gathered his thought and kicked Sasori awake "come one we have to get this clean before I lose my lunch" Sasori backed away at the thought cleaning this up. Gaara just sighed and grabbed him by his feet dragging him into the bathroom. "NO! you can't do this to me! I WANT TO LIVE!" Sasori yelled out before he stared drowning in the unmentionables.

END OF FLASHBACK...

Gaara never thought he was religious not until today when he encountered so much horror, now before going to bed he was gonna have to pray to god that he never have to live through something like that again. He looked over to Sasori wondering how he was holding up, he seemed better now that he wasn't kicking and screaming to be let of the bathroom. He stilled twitched slightly every now and then as if it still haunted him. Let Tamari to throw the biggest party in town just to leave the biggest mess behind for someone else to clean... all well he thought she going to have to find someone else to do her dirty little jobs.

Blurred. That's how the world looked at the moment. Lights from above were blurred and bright as each were passed. A faced floated above her the mouth moved as if they were saying something but she couldn't hear through the haze that clouded her mind. Ino...that's her name was her first thought the second thought was 'where am I...am I awake or dreaming' that's when the memory of the events she encountered his her hard crashing into her mind. Shikamaru hadn't woken up when she tried waking him up no matter how hard she tried he would open those eyes.

She remembered the panic that had overcome her and how every second that car was coming faster toward them. The shock she received when the car hit them who her world spinned with the car and all that blood that had ran down her face and arms. As she was fading from the reality she turned slightly to see a girl with pink hair standing on the side of the road..."Sakura" she had whispered before letting the darkness take her.

She felt the the pain as she came to her current situation. She felt like a broken doll as if everything she once knew had fallen apart. She felt something wet slide down her cheeks. The haze was back taking her mind back to the blurred oblivion she felt before feeling all the pain that she has suffered. The doctors looked down at the teenager lying on the gurney. She was losing a lot of blood if they didn't stop it soon she was going to die.

Shikamaru woke up in a white room wondering how he had gotten there. All he remembered was sitting in the car riding towards her parents home and suddenly just falling into a blissful sleep until he started feeling pain that he woke up. He looked around , white walls surrounded him there was a machine next to him beating alongside with his heartbeat. There was an IV needle sticking out from his arm.

A nurse came in carrying a tray of food, "oh you're awake..I'll go get a doctor" she said to him. Sure enough a doctor came in " Hi I'm Dr. Bob...do you know why you're here right" when Shikamaru didn't respond he continued "you were in a car crash and thankfully you only had a broken arm and few scratches...I'm surprised you don't remember what happened especially to the girl were with..." he said. Shikamaru sat up immediately wondering where Ino was he had to see her make sure things were alright.

The doctor surprised at his reaction gently pushed down Shikamaru "where is she!" he started demanding the doctor to let him know. "Calm down she's in the emergency room everything will be alright" that made Shikamaru panic even more he started to scramble out of the bed only to have the doctor surge forward trying to restrain him. Shikamaru fought harder against him he needed to see her he had to make sure she was alive.

The nurses rushed in to help restrain him the doctor stood in the background tapping on a needle. Shikamaru struggled against the hands that restrained him as he caught sight of the needle, the doctor approached and injected him with the needle slowly the hands that restrained him left while his will to fight had simmered down and his mind wondered into oblivion.

Naruto. That name felt funny to him it didn't feel like his name. More like it belonged to someone else, someone more energetic, bright, and happy that wasn't him he was a serious, quiet, and gloomy person everything that name represented felt like it was being contradicted by the way he was, sometimes he had flashed of memories, most of the time it felt like he was watching a movie. His favorite clip was of this girl she had smooth creamy skin, and eyes that shined so bright that it made him feel warm inside.

Oh how much he wanted to hold her small frame against him and how bad he had fallen for her it felt like a dream, it was like experiencing something he wasn't used to. Then again there's no way she was going to appear before his eyes she was only his fantasy that existed only in his mind, the only thing that made him happy. "Naruto!" he looked up, his brother was walking towards him. "Naruto you should be working, greeting customers not standing there with an idiotic look on your face" he brother snapped at him. :I'm going I was just thinking on how to improve business, you know bring in more customers" Naruto retorted back "right just get back to work and don't let me catch you just standing there next time.

Naruto stood there while his brother turned his back and walked back to his office, leaving Naruto there looking at the spot where his brother had stood. You know whats the funny thing of all the memories are played in his mind and of all the people that appear in them, in none of the memories has he seen his brother appear in..none.

Sometimes he wondered if his brother meant anything in his life, if he even was his brother in the first place. They looked alike everyone said so from the blonde hair down to the blue of their eyes, but they didn't act like siblings there was no bond there, they acted only as business partners and that's how far their bond goes. The weirdest thing was that he still felt him...the real Naruto trying to break into the surface...he couldn't let him win though...he had gotten a chance to live again...

Bright lights were the only thing she has seen for the past few hours, she was getting tired of having to chase after something that was so far away, that seemed unreachable. She wondered what he was doing at this moment if he was thinking about him, as she was thinking about him. Hinata looked over to her cousin, she watched as he stroked Tenten's hair with a soft smile on his face.

She wondered is she ever had Naruto back would he have that same soft smile on his face when it came to her. She was worried she only hoped to god that nothing bad has happened to him, she just couldn't be without him, he was her life the only thing that held her together. If she didn't find him soon she was going to break down and nothing was going to change the fact that she had lost him.

Up in front she heard Deidera gasp, "whats wrong is it Naruto?..." she asked softly, when Deidera didn't answer she looked over to Neji who had started whispering with Deidera. Every once in awhile they would look over at her and have an worried expression on their faces. If she was worried before now she was going into panic mode, she decided to ignore them this was only going to make her feel worse.

"Neji-san...i have some bad news...its about Naruto" Deidera whispered to Neji, Neji leaned over so the he could hear him better "i just got an email from someone and its doesn't sound good" Deidera continued. "well what is it?" Neji asked impatiently "it says...the person you are coming after no longer exists he has been replaced by my greatest creation...i suggest you stop you're little games and go back to where ever you came from." Neji shot Hinata a worried looked "we can't do that Hinata is counting on me to bring him back."i know but if we do find him how do we know that that's really him." Deidera asked. "we have to try we can't give up...i just cant let her down" Neji replied, Deidera just nodded understanding what he was saying.

He didn't want to admit it, he was jealous of the attention that she was getting from the guys on the beach. How he go here is a good question, one that makes him wonder how he lost his will to deny and be his own person. He sighed once more as he watched her play in the water and sent a glare to any guy who dared look at her.

FLASHBACK...

Itachi coughed at the dust that had collected on top of the boxes. He was standing in the basement surrounded by boxes, he was looking for information, stuff on Sakura's past, if there was anything left of it. Since just recently it seems like she remembered who she used to be, her childhood. He heard a crash from upstairs, as fast as he could escape the dust and made up the stairs to see Sasuke on the floor with Sakura on top of him yelling she was bored.

Sasuke sent and annoyed look his way saying get me out of here or else hell WILL break lose. Itachi sighed knowing if he kept them around nothing was going to get done "Hey Sasuke you know what would be fun, taking Sakura to the beach, right Saki-chan wouldn't that be fun" Sakura immediately jumped at the idea while Sasuke groaned at the idea of standing under the sun with tons of people surrounding him having "fun"

END OF FLASHBACK...

oh yea that's why was here, all because of Itachi, he sighed again wondering just how much longer was he going to be here. He looked down feeling the sun burn his pale skin making it tan, when he felt a shadow fall over him, he looked up thinking that it was Sakura instead to find it was Karin the ugliest girl in the planet and worst of all she was wearing a bikini...dear god if he thought the dobe had looked horrible in a bikini that time everyone had gotten so jacked up. Karin made the dobe look like an angel that had fallen from the sky wearing a bikini.

Still he kept his cool and ignored the image before him praying that it won't be burned in his memory forever, "hey Sasu-cakes, you miss me cause I sure missed you" Karin purred at him. He didn't answer ignoring the urge to gag knowing that if he didn't escape soon he was going to kill the image in front of him. Seeing as how Sasuke wasn't answering her she tried a different approach she sat down next to him leaning against them so the her top would rub against his arm. _'someone get her off of me' _ he screamed in his mind. "Sasuke what do you think of my bikini..isn't it cute...it was a expensive...but I just had to have it" she squealed _'you're boobs were expensive...plastic filled wannabe boobs' _ he yelled mentally in his mind.

From the shore Sakura watched as some kind of creature approached and sat down to Sasu-kun. From where she could see she saw the look of horror he had in his eyes. She smirked and then giggled at the idea that Sasuke was being tortured by that creature. She stepped out of the water and approached them wanting to hear the conversation they were having.

Sasuke looked to where Sakura was approaching relieved that maybe with Sakura coming this way that Karin would take the hint and leave. "Sasuke-kun" Karin said beside him trying to lean even more into his arm. He just continued to look at Sakura, he saw a flash of anger that crossed her eyes as she saw what Karin was doing to him. She started backing off as if coming near was a bad idea, Karin on the other hand took no notice.

He looked down disappointed to see Sakura go, "SASUKE-KUN!" he looked up only to be tackled by Sakura. With amazing reflexes he caught her sending them both on the sand while throwing Karin to the side. "WHAT! no get off him can't you see he was busy with me" Karin screeched. Sakura held on tighter before looking at Karin "OMG! Sasuke what is that thing , I know that it looks helpless but you have to leave that kind of stuff in the garbage" Sakura scolded Sasuke as if he was the child at the moment. Karin left speechless just turned and ran, Sakura giggled at Sasuke's shocked face. " come on Sasu-kun I wanna go home and see my Prince Itachi-kun" Sasuke only shook his head and carried Sakura back to the car.

In the car he looked over at the sleeping Sakura, he hoped that he would get her back but after what happened to today he was happy to know that she did feel something for him. Even though right now it was more about jealously then love but it still made him happy. He smiled softly at her, he hadn't smiled in sometime now...but it felt...nice.

A/N: hoped you guys like that...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: ok so I think that finally we're coming to some sort of end for Another Story so bear with me for this chapter...so! Enjoy our new chapter..and Merry belated Christmas!

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Naruto!

Chapter 15: No Freaking Way!

**-Hospital-**

Ino wakes up to find a curtain surrounding her bed to her right a beeping monitor sound. Her first thought was wheres Shikamaru. The curtain is pulled back. The doctor surprised to see her awake calmly says to her "how are you feeling today Miss. Yamanaka?" (A/N: srry if I'm butchering names!) 

Ino: "fine wheres Shikamaru?"

doc: "Are you sure? You were hurt badly"

Ino: "yes, wheres Shikamaru!"

Shika: "troublesome woman I'm here."

On the other side of the curtain, it slid back to reveal Shika in a hospital gown.

Ino: "Shika you're alive!"

Shika: "baka you're the one I should be yelling at you should worry about yourself. You're the one who should be dead you got fully hit by the other car"

he was crying, he bend down to her level and hugged her crying "don't ever leave me" he whispered

Ino: "I wont I love you too much"

the doctor coughed slightly to get their attention, "sorry to interrupt but, I need to check how shes doing."

Ino: "hows the baby"?

The doctor kept his stare steady "its doing fine? I'm not sure how you know this early in your pregnancy but you're baby is fine, other than that you seem to be recovering fast, another week and you should be out of here"

As the doctor was leaving Ino's parents walked in rushing to see their daughter.

Mom: "Ino sweetheart! We heard what happen! I cant believe it you're awake!"

Dad: "yes neither can I, but don't worry honey once you're discharge, we're going back to the villa where you'll be taken care of nicely".

Ino: "dad I'm not going with you, I'm staying with Shikamaru" her mother looker at her stricken

Mom: "look I know that you guys nay have feelings now, but with tine you may not feel the same. So Ino you're coming with us."

Ino: "dad,.mom..."

dad: "before you say something we have set up an omai for you, I know its a bit soon but we need to ensure your future with this marriage"

Ino: "dad I'm not going, I'm staying ok!" 

Dad: "Ino I'm you're father you have to listen to me" 

Shika: "she won't, and I think it would be best is she stays with me"

Dad: "no offense but, you cant take care of my daughter anymore, not after what happened"

Shika: "I can an I will both her and the baby"

mom: "baby?"

Shika: "Ino is pregnant with our child"

dad: "you bastard how could you defile our daughter before even getting married"

Shika: "we did it out of love and I'm willing to marry her and give that baby a future."

Mom: "Ino is it true"

Ino: "yes"

Dad: "from this moment on I disown you, you're not my daughter any longer"

Shika: "Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka, don't blame the baby it needs its grandparents as its growing up so please don't disown Ino"

They stood in the door before having heard enough and left. Ino and Shikamaru stared at each other silently. There was a knock at the door. It swung open to a doctor standing there. "sorry to interrupt, I'm Doctor Fish-chan" Shikamaru looked up puzzled at the name, the doctor looked familiar the he remembered

FLASHBACK!

Sakura standing next to the three people that had arrived "this is Kisame AKA Fish-chan, I know hes blue, and has gills, and looks like a shark..."

END OF FLASHBACK!

Fish-chan: "i have news regarding the crash, apparently the vehicle belonged to a henchmen of Orochimaru. The crash was all planned for his benefit" he stared at them before nodding and jumping out the window. Ino and Shikamaru stayed in deep thought from what was said.

**-Konoha-**

'Shes singing in the bath' Sasuke thought. They had come back from the beach. He had picked her up and was going to place her on the bed. She woke up, smacked him hard on the face. Causing him to drop her and for her to yell out 'creepy pervert' before scrambling away from him. As if on cue Itachi had entered.

Itachi: "Saki-chan why don't you go take a bath" she bounced back yelling she was gonna take rubber ducky with her. Sasuke was currently sitting outside the bathroom waiting for her to finish. 'the singing stopped' he thought

Saki: "um somebody! Can I please get a towel" Sasuke sighed looked down at the hand holding the towel. He knocked on the door "Sakura-san I'm leaving the towel outside the door, just yell when you're done" with that he dropped the towel on the floor before walking to his room. 

Sakura opened the door to find the towel, she was glad he wasn't waiting outside the door, but somehow she felt sad he called her Sakura-san. She went back inside the bathroom and put on her pj's before opening the door "Sasu-chan! The bath is empty" Sasuke walked up to where she was standing before brushing past her.

Saki: "Sasu-chan"

Sasu: "yeah"

Saki: "don't call me Sakura-san...it makes me sad"

Sasu: "what should I call you then?"

Saki: "Saku-chan"

Sasu: "why everyone else calls you Saki-chan"

Saki: "cause...i don't know I only know that's what you should call me"

with that she walked away, Sasuke sighed he was tired of trying to make her remember taking her to places she often went to hoping she would remember. Nothing worked and he was becoming frustrated with this charade.

The phone was ringing Sakura picked it up as Sasuke was walking into the room. "Ita-kun where did you go?...huh? You're no coming back uh ok?...Sasu-chan he wants to talk to you"

Sasuke rolled his eyes but took the phone from her hand

Sasu: "hn."

Itachi: "Sasu-cakes! Is that how you greet your brother"

Sasu: "Aa."

Itachi: "anyways, I got stuck at the office so please take care of Saki till I get back!"

Sasu: "hn."

Itachi: "is that a no? Sasuke you have to take care of her!"

Sasu: "she's not my responsibility! Not THIS Sakura!" with that he hung up at his brother, he looked at Sakura who was staring at him with wide eyes "what? Go to bed: she nodded and left. He was pissed, he picked up the lamp and threw it at the wall hard making it shatter, with that he left to his bed and went to bed.

It was thundering outside, Sakura jumped at the every one that shook the house, she pulled the covers over her and ran to Sasuke's room. He was snoring softly, she hesitated at the doorway, another rumble shook the house with that she ran and jumped on his bed. She shook him trying to wake him up, he woke up to find Sakura leaning down on him. "Sasu-chan can I stay here please...I'm scared of the thunder" he sighed "fine but go to sleep. Sakura smiled down at him. She laid down next him, facing him she murmured thank you before drifting off to sleep.

Sasuke turned around to face her "Saku-chan I really do love you, but I want the one that loves me to come back to me. The one that said I do when she married me, the one that is carrying our baby in her womb, I want my wife back please bring her back to me". He pleaded as his voice cracked 'wishful thinking' he thought.

Sakura waited until she felt him turn around to open her eyes, she stared at his back he had sounded so heartbroken when he said all of that to her. She desperately wanted to remember what he was talking about. She felt her stomach she felt life there growing inside her. She stifled a cry of surprise, she smiled softly, closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**-Dreaming-**

she was standing in a field, Sakura petals floated in the air, up ahead a girl was sitting under a Sakura tree. She walked toward the person the closer she got the more features of the person she made out. She had long pink hair, creamy arms, and a slim figure. Sakura leaned down and shook the girl awake. The girl opened her eyes to reveal green orbs the girl smiled up at her.

Saku: "you finally came" shocked Sakura stepped back, she was staring at an mirror image of her self, the girl stood up. "hi I'm Sakura and you must be little Saki" (A/N: **Saki** is little Sakura, **Saku** is grown Sakura)

Saki: "whats going on?'

Saku: "I'm the grown up Sakura, so I'm you"

Saki: "but I'm not grown up I'm still little"

Saku: "have you looked in the mirror?"

Saki: "mirrors lie! I'm still little"

Saku: "maybe in your mind but your body has grown right, you have noticed"

Saki nodded at her mirror self.

Saku: "I think its time for things to go back to normal, don't you think?"

Saki: "Sasu-chan misses you, but he doesn't like Saki-chan, he likes Saku-chan only"

Saku: he loves up both, he just want both of us to exist at the same time"

Saki: "how?" 

Saku: "you have to accept that we have grown up and I have to accept that my little self is part of me"

Saki nodded "ok I'm ready" with those words both Sakura's linked hands, their eyes widen from all the memories that flashed before them linking everything they have experience.

**-End of Dream-**

'bright' thought Sakura, she groaned and rolled over. She sat up quickly, she looked over, Sasuke was staring at her with questioning look.

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled before glomping him. Taken aback from the hug he hugged her back. She pulled back "Sasuke-kun, I'm home!"

Sasu: "you've been home?

Saku: "no, Sakura Uchiha is home"

Sasu: "prove it"

she pouted slightly "remember when we got married and Naruto wanted to make a toast for us and we lest him and it went like this ' Sasuke and Sakura FINALLY got married, Sasuke finally go pulled that stick out his ass to propose to Sakura, maybe now he can stop being an emotional retard. Ne, Sasuke I gave you the best years of my life and you ended up marrying Sakura, if you want I could always be your mistress, hehe just saying. Anyways a toast for Saki and Sauce-gay! CONGRATS!' he had said before puking all over the place" she said as she giggled at the memory.

Sasuke hugged her tightly and kissed her deeply "never leave me again, promise" "promise" she answered.

A loud clapping and a nose blowing was heard "so beautiful , but now that you guys have been reunited, its time to get down to business. Ino and Shikamaru are at the hospital, they're fine, but the ones that put them in the hospital was part of Orochimaru's plan.  
He wanted to put Ino in a coma so that when she was less defensive baby. What he didn't plan on was Sakura coming back and the helped Ino recover."

Saku" "wait so my healing powers activated when I came back?"

Itachi: "yes, thanks to Gaara's help"

Sasu: "Gaara?"

Itachi: "i gave him a choice either help me or lose his sister, I told him to push this button, that would send you this video of your and Sakura's time together, causing you to go into despair and finally explode with your emotions reverting Sakura to herself." 

Saku: "wow that sounded complicated"

Itachi: "it worked"

Sasu: "thank you"

Itachi: "what? Are you thanking me your brother whom you hates?"

Sasu: "yes now take it or leave it"

Itachi: "ok ill take it but, you guys need to get ready we're going to see Ino and Shikamaru"

Sasu: "give us two hours"

Itachi: "two hours? We're on a tight schedule"

Sasu: "fine one hour, now get out" with that Sasuke kicked Itachi out, and locked the door before turning towards Sakura. Itachi standing outside stared at the door "Sasuke! How did know I wasn't wearing a bra?" "trust me I know now Mrs. Uchiha its time to make up for loss time: Itachi blushed as he heard the noises coming from the bedroom. No wonder she got pregnant who knew his brother was such a beast! Well now maybe I should get ready myself he thought walking away from the door.

**-Switzerland- **

'they've finally arrived' thought Hinata. She looked over at Deidera he was staring at a screen that had Naruto's location. He really did look like Naruto more so with the haircut that he sported.

Deidera: "this way" the gang (Neji, Tenten, Deidera, Hinata) walked to a tall building. The sign translated by Deidera said 'Switz. Host Club'. They entered the building to find it filled with women. They all surrounded good looking men wearing tailored suits. A woman onstage wearing a tight red dress was singing. Deidera frowned but moved forward to a VIP section. Sitting in the middle was a blond haired, blue eyed host surrounded by rich women all staring up at him as he talked sweetly to them.

Hinata: "NARUTO!"

'Naruto' looked up to find Hinata standing there staring at him with wide eyes.

Naruto: "what do you want can't you see I'm busy"

Hinata: "Naruto we've come to rescue you"

Naruto: "rescue me?' he smirked letting go of the women on each side "from what?"

Hinata: "you have to come back with us"

Naruto: "you want me to go with you?"

Hinata: "yes!"

Naruto: "then you have to pay for me and I have to say I'm very expensive" he said as he laughed

Hinata: "you're not him where is he"

Naruto: " Ha! I am him can't you see that the only thing is I changed! I'm not your sweet boyfriend anymore!"

"BAKA!" Neji yell outraged. He tackled Naruto pushed him against the wall. Naruto laughed, he brought up his knee hitting Neji in the stomach. He brought his fist up hitting Neji square in the Jaw. Neji fell back, he went in gain this time ducking Naruto's fist, he punched Naruto knocking him down on his back and held his foot on his throat. "how could you say those things to Hinata how could you!" with every word he pressed down harder on Naruto's throat. Tenten rushed over pulling Neji off, Naruto sat up coughing rubbed his throat.

Tenten: "what would it take for you to come with us?"

Naruto: "I can ask for anything?"

Tenten: "yes, so what is it"

Naruto: "I'll go only if I get to see my dear angel"

Hinata: "who? If not me who?"

Naruto: "Sakura Uchiha"

Tenten: "why? If you know shes married then why?"

Naruto: "you going to take me or will I have to make you guys leave"

Hinata: "we'll take you"

Naruto: "good now let's go"

brother: "not so fast Naruto, you have business to take care of here with me?"

Naruto: "Ni-san"

brother: "long time no see Deidera Ni-san"

Deidera: "shut up! You're the one who did this to him to our brother, turn him back! Yeah"

Brother: "sorry can't do that its against orders, now Naruto back to work"

Deidera: "he can't do that, yeah"

Brother: "why not?" 

Deidera: "cause you' have to get through me to get to him, yeah"

brother: "then so be it"

with that the brother went head to head "get out of here...NOW! Yeah" with that the gang ran out to the car once inside they got a phone call.

Neji: "hello...yeah we got him...Ino and Shikamaru?...where?...we'll be there yeah I know."

Hinata: "who was it"

Neji" it was Itachi they're headed to the hospital where Ino and Shikamaru. They were in an accident but, they're fine"

Naruto: "i thought I was going to see Sakura"

Neji: "she'll be there"

Naruto: "she better be"

Tenten: "how come you remember us, but you aren't Naruto"

Naruto: "because every memory this body has had I can recall all of them as if they were my own, I'm just a soul that was infused in this body the real Naruto is still in here only thing is its like a he's stuff in a box that he can't get out of"

Tenten: "why didn't you fall in love with Hinata if you have his memories"

Naruto: "because although we have the same memories we have different tastes, Hinata is too sweet, too fragile...while Sakura is strong and beautiful to me I like Sakura better" after that they stayed quiet, they boarded the plane that would take them to meet with everyone else.

**-Hospital-**

Ino and Sakura were talking about what had happened after they left the castle, giggling every once in awhile sneaking glances at their men. The door opened to reveal the rest of the gang. Naruto looked around till he spotted her he walked over to her and hugged her "i finally get to meet you"

Saku: "Naruto? What are you talking about?"

Sasu: "dobe get off of her" Sasuke said pulling her away from Naruto

Hinata: "he's not Naruto"

Saku: "what?"

Hinata explained everything that had happened in Switzerland the meeting of 'Naruto' and his demand and everything else that happened.

Saku: "bring him back"

Naruto: "not without a price"

Sasu: "what do you want?"

Naruto: " a date with your lovely wife"

"never!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the neck

Saku: "Sasuke let him go! I'll do it"

Sasu: "WHAT! Are you crazy?"

Saku: "yes, now let him go, if I do this you promise to bring him back?"

Naruto: "yes, now lets go"

Saku: "where?"

Naruto: "on our date of course" once Sakura and Naruto were out of sight Hinata burst into tears Tenten and Ino rushed to comfort her. The guys looked at each other glumly.

**-on the date-**

At firs their date had started off rocky. She refused everything he had offered her than he told her to pretend that she was just hanging out with the real Naruto and that seem to ease things bit. They had gone to the arcade where they battled each other then they went on a roller coaster, went to see the show that was being put on, then went to eat something and finally the Ferris wheel.

Saku: "what happened in Switzerland?" 

Naruto: "...after I woke up in this body brother told me I would be his greatest investment that I would work as a host and bring in a lot of money. Then after awhile Naruto's friends finally found me/him I made a deal to come back with them and meet you:"

Saku: "wait brother?"

Naruto: "yes, it isn't until now that the memory of him appeared. See his name is Mizuki Touji and I wondered why in all the memories I have he didn't appeared."

Saku: "his last name is different, why?

Naruto: "quiet I'll tell you the story, back when Naruto was little he had a complete family a mother, a father, and two brothers. Resemblance runs deep in our family so us three brothers had blond hair and blue eyes, we were happy, until Naruto one day saw a toy he wanted for his birthday. So he begged and begged his parents for it. They told the three of us that they'll be back soon and that Mizuki was in charge while they were gone. On the way back they got in an accident a drunk trucker hit them hard killing them both in the process. Mizuki being the oldest took responsibility for us. He promised us he would take care of us, and be the best brother ever, and that we would continue being a family. Back then we were known as the Namikaze brother our blond hair and blue eyes made it known we were related. Then one day Mizuki came home and told us things were going to change, locked himself in the bathroom and when he came out he had changed. His blond hair was now gray and his blue eyes were now black. He declared to us that he wasn't Mizuki Namikaze, he was now Mizuki Touji. After that day he disappeared leaving me and brother heart broken the police later found us and had us spirited into different foster homes. My name became Naruto Uzumaki and brother kept his last name.

Saku: "wait who was the other brother"

Naruto: "you should know its Deidera, Deidera Namikaze"

Saku: "bring back Naruto"

Naruto: "i thought we were having a heartfelt moment, why don't you and me run away together"

Saku: "No, you promised you have to give us Naruto back, I know hes in there give him, we need him. As a friend and as Hinata's boyfriend"

Naruto: "give me one good reason why should I"

Saku: "because he needs to keep his promise, that he'll give his baby a family, the one he couldn't have"

Naruto: "fine"

Saku: "seriously"

Naruto: "I'm not heartless you know, but you need to give me a kiss as a goodbye:

she hesitated then nodded she leaned over, he captured her lips in a tender kiss deepening it. Then he stopped, Sakura opened her eyes to see blues ones staring back at her.

Naruto "Sakura-chan, why are you kissing me, where are we?..wheres Hinata?...I want Amen"

Saku: "Naruto you're back!"

Naruto: "yea I guess I am" 

The Ferris wheel..cart...door opened to see an angry Sasuke standing there. "dobe!" he grabbed Sakura pulling her out and walked away. "teme! wait for, can we stop for Ramen?" "BAKA!"

**-Hospital-**

Deidera opened the door to see the gang all gloomy, he staggered. Everyone looked at him, he was bruised and bloody. He was pushed forward by an excited Naruto.

Naruto: "Hinata-chan, where are you, I've come back!"

Hinata looked shocked at Naruto the grin those blue eyes were calling to her "Naruto-kun" Naruto then glompped Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura also stepped into the room. Sakura told them what happened on the date and how Naruto was back to normal.

Saku: "so what happened to evil Naruto"

Naruto: "he's not evil, he's still in me and his name isn't evil Naruto its Kyuubi, he always been inside me"

Tenten: "so you and Deidera are actually brother"

Deidera: "always have been, yeah"

Naruto: "we've kept in touch after we were separated"

Saku: "so what happened to Mizuki"

**FLASHBACK!**

Deidera had thrown Mizuki back with a clay bomb. Mizuki breathed heavily, he tried getting up he only succeeded in falling back down. Deidera held a sword to his neck. "tell whats really going on, yea" pressing the sword to harder against his neck. "fine, I was bribed to separate Naruto from you guys"

Deidera: "why, yeah"

Mizuki: "so that HE could get to the babies, with everyone distracted getting to the babies was a piece of cake"

Deidera: " why the babies, yeah"

Mizuki: "world domination" with that Mizuki stared laughing insanely Deidera looked at his brother in disgust.

END OF FLASHBACK!

Naruto: "so what happened to him?"

Deidera: "i sent him to a mental institution, yeah"

Neji: "wait Orochimaru want the babies for for world domination? How would the babies help him?"

Deidera: "your children will grow into the most powerful beings, Orochimaru wants to steal their power to use as his own, yeah"

Tenten: "so that explains the whole trip, and the whole stuff that has happened"

Deidera: "well no, yeah!"

Itachi: "that was us the Akastuki's doing"

Saku: "what why?"

Kisame: "we were tired of you guys pretending you didnt have feelings for each other and secert;y dreaming of sucking each others faces" 

Saku: "where you come from?"

Kisame: "window"

Sasu: "so that was your doing"

Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, Deidera: "yep!"

Naruto: "Sasori did ypu creep up the window too?" 

Sasori: "no I walked through the door"

Saku: "wheres Gaara?"

"right here" he said leaning form against the wall.

Shika: "ok?...well now that everyone is here we need to come with a plan we must stop Orochimaru!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Naruto: "Next time on Another Story!: Final Showdown!"**

**A/N: so close! review review review PLEASE!**


	17. Chapter 17

A/n: ok so finally here is the final chapter of Another Story. So please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 16: Final Showdown!

Golden snake eyes watched from the bushes as a pink-haired teen leaned on the balcony, her dark-haired companion wrapped his arms her, kissing her hair gently. Snake eyes watched as the pink-haired teen wriggled out of her companions grasp and pushed him away. "trouble in paradise?" snake eyes wondered. "Orochimaru-sama, it seems like the princesses are upset with their princes" "continue" Orochimaru whispered. "the Hyuuga princess won't talk to the blonde idiot after he kissed Sakura-sama, Princess Tenten keeps throwing daggers at the ice cube idiot, and the blond princess has locked herself in her room and won't come out and the supposedly genius is sleeping outside the door." Orochimaru grin grew as Kabuto told him the news. "this is the chance to strike" he thought. He waved Kabuto away, Kabuto walled a few meters away before he poof in a cloud of smoke he turned back into Itachi. Itachi shook his hair, pulling it into its normal ponytail at the nape of neck, in front of him stood his brother.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted

"it worked he's already forming plans" Itachi replied smoothly

"Aa." Sasuke nodded to his brother

In front of them gagged and bound was the real Kabuto glaring at the two of them and trying to shout curses through his gagged mouth.

"Kabu-chan don't worry once this is over I'll show you what a real man looks like" Itachi cooed

"you're grossed" Sasuke said as he frowned at his brother

"Sasu-cakes be nice in front of company" Itachi scolded

"hn." Sasuke grunted in response. Itachi shrugged as he dragged Kabuto in the shadows. Sasuke sweat dropped as he watched, he shook his head and walked back to the castle. He was reaching for his bedroom door when he moved to the side as a red-haired thing slammed where he was once standing a minute ago.

"Sasu-babe, I'm back" Karin purred.

"hn." he grunted back

"i know you missed me!" she all but screeched.

"Sakura!" he impatiently called

"no it's Karin" she said as she attempted to pout o.O

"Sakura he said again while he banged on the door. A wet Sakura wrapped in a towel opened the door. " what" she grounded out.

"she bothering me" he childishly said while pointing at Karin. Said girl pushed Sakura down while stepping in front of Sasuke snapping his attention to herself. "I know Baby that's why I came back to get of this pink-haired monstrosity and for you and me to get it ON!" Sasuke cringed out of the way as she tried to jump him again. Sasuke looked over to where Sakura landed, her towel was slipping off, while she rubbed where she hit her leg a bruise already forming.

Sasuke frowned at the sight, he turned to where Karin was he smirked at her, Karin taking it as a good sign pulled out a tube of lip gloss and applied it to her lips making practically drip from all the gloss she had applied. Sasuke stepped closer to her wrapped her in his arms. "Sasuke I'm so glad we're finally together" she felt a slight tighten around her body, Sasuke removed his arms from her chakra ropes bounded her. "Sasuke whats the meaning of this" Karin screeched. Sasuke leaned down where Sakura was and helped her up he whispered into her ear, she nodded while wiping tears off.

"You not only hurt my wife but, you could've hurt the baby too" he yelled at her

"what are you talking about for all you know she could be lying to you, Sasuke sweetie I'm your wife"

'unlike you she doesn't need to lie for me to know that there is baby, and I never would ever marry you, now that everything has been cleared Sakura you ready" Sakura stepped back into view, dressed and carrying a bottle that was filled with some black thick creme. Sasuke dragged dragged Karin into the room and sat her in a chair tying more chakra ropes around her so that she could get up. "what that" Karin asked scared. Sakura only grinned wickedly while Sasuke stood in the sidelines. All you could hear was Karin's screams.

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE CASTLE...

The doorbell "DOORBELL" everyone yelled. Kisame who ran out of the kitchen wearing a pink apron, answered the door. Kisame's eyes widened as he stared at the people at the door. All of the teens parents stood outside giving off waves of fake politeness. "uuhh..p-p-please come in" he stuttered. The parents nodded as they all filed in. "EVERYONE! Please come down!" he all but cried in terror. Doors were slammed, hoard of footsteps were heard. They appeared on the stairways, mom? Dad? Mostly everyone asked. For sometime everyone stood frozen before a burning smelled by Kisame causing him to cry out and run in the direction of the kitchen. Sakura the first one to react, walked over to two red-haired males. "Sakura tell me the meaning of this" he growled as thrust out an arm shoving a letter to her.

To the parent of Sakura Uchiha, I would like to express my concern about your child as I think the vacation has done some severe damage to her morals. As you can see her last name has change and I am enclosing a copy of a hospital printout that states her present condition. I would like to ask you to please visit your child and right their wrongs. Sincerely a concerned on looker. Sakura gaped at the letter and stared up at her father his faded light green eyes stared at her disappointed at her. He raised his hand and slapped her. Sasuke watching the whole scene stepped in front of her and took the second blow that was coming toward her. Sasuke glared at the man in front of him and whispered quietly to him. "Is this how you treat your own daughter, wait what am I saying shes not even your real daughter is she so you have no right to touch her." the man raised and eyebrow at the punk to dare speak back to him.

"who are you to tell me what I already know?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and I am Sakura's husband"

The man's face darkened, he raised a fist this time, before he could hit Sasuke again a hand grasp his arm back and turned him to face Itachi. "who do you think you are hitting my little brother" Itachi's eyes had turned red and was now pushing the man away. "I'm Takeru Haruno, and I've come to take my daughter back" "I'm sorry Mr. Haruno but you cannot do that as you know Sakura is married and is with child she will remain here with the rest of the group." outraged the parents all started yelling. EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" yelled Tsunade "now that I have your attention will everyone follow me to the den. One by one parent walked behind Tsunade while glaring a their children.

"now on the issue of your children, I know that you are concern but by laws of Konoha they are all free to do was they want, they are considered adults therefore they do not have to listen to what you all have to say." she spoke to everyone

"with all do respect sensei, as much as we respect your opinion don't you think that what they have done is wrong" Sakura's father asked.

"like I said they have the right to decide, and myself and others here will watch over them until they are ready to take care of themselves and the unborn children"

Ino's parents stood up along with Shikamaru's parents "we have talked and we decided that we want to be part of our grandchildren' future therefore if they remain here we want the peace of mind that they are married before we leave" with that they walked away.

Sakura's father eyes watered before bursting out crying the other male that had came with him spoke up "Saks I know that I haven't been a good brother but I do care and if this makes you happy then I'm willing to let you have your happiness and we just want you to keep us updated with the baby" with that he pulled his dad out the door.

Naruto's adopted parents shook their heads but smiled at their son "I'm proud of you Naruto both your mother and I, you're brother has been keeping us updated about what has been happening and I'm proud that you're taking responsibility so we're setting you free to your own choices just make sure you visit s often." with that they also left.

"Hinata, Neji come here" Hinata's father commanded, they both stared at the ground as they approached, finally finding some courage they lifted their heads up and stared back defiantly. "you both have caused the Hyuuga household shame and for that you have to right all the wrongs you have done" waiting for their sentencing in awe they watched the elder Hyuuga's eyes soften " you shall both take responsibility and raise those children to be proud Hyuuga's...and Uzamaki's" he said while nodding at Neji and Hinata. With that he turned and walked out proudly.

Everyone looked at each other surprised at what had happened but happy that they had been accepted for what had happened.

FEW DAYS LATER...

Guest were sitting in the backyard on white chairs, around white thin drapes blew in the wind. Flowers where everywhere decorating the everything in a flowery scent. Down the middle was a white runway with red flower petals on it. In the front stood a priest standing under a flowery arch. The guys Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru stood in their tuxes staring expectantly at the end of the runway. Sasuke smirked at the guys he was after all the best them to all three of them since we was already married. Ave maria stared playing signaling that the brides were coming.

First came Sakura who was maid of honor wearing a dark blue long dress that exposed her entire back at the end of her exposed back was a small Uchiha fan courtesy of Itachi. Then came Tenten dressed in a simple white gown that flowed around her body, her was curled and framed her face. Then came Hinata wearing a mermaid white dress that accentuated her every curve (causing Naruto to drool) her hair was pinned up at the back with a few bangs to hang around her face. Lastly came Ino that was sporting a princess white dress, her hair was pinned up on one side while the other side was draped over their shoulder. Once they made it down the aisle, the ceremony began, parent were crying. Itachi stood in the back smirking at the guys thinking that they just screwed each other over by marrying.

At the end of the ceremony the girls were crying while they guys smiled at their new wives. The rest of day was partying until Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke got up on stage with a surprise "hey everyone I would like to thank everyone for coming, and I'll like to sing my wife (Naruto blushed) so please everyone bear with me.

The music starts and Naruto starts to sing.

Here we go, come with me  
There's a world out there that we should see  
Take my hand, close your eyes  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer

Let's fly  
Up, up here we go  
Up, up here we go  
Let's fly  
Up, up here we go, go  
Where we stop nobody knows, knows

Where we go we don't need roads, roads  
Where we stop nobody knows, knows  
To the stars if you really want it  
Got, got a jet pack with your name on it  
Above the clouds in the atmosphere, sphere  
Just say the words and we outta here, outta here  
Hold my hand if you feeling scared, scared  
We flying up, up outta here

Here we go, come with me  
There's a world out there that we should see  
Take my hand, close your eyes  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer,

Let's fly  
Up, up here we go, go  
Up, up here we go, go  
Let's fly  
Up, up here we go, go,  
Where we stop nobody knows, knows

Baby, we can stay fly like a G6  
Shop the streets of Tokyo, get you fly kicks

Girl you always on my mind, got my head up in the sky  
And I'm never looking down feeling priceless, yeah  
Where we at, only few have known  
Go on the next level, Super Mario  
I hope this works out, Cardio  
Til' then let's fly, Geronimo

Here we go, come with me  
There's a world out there that we should see  
Take my hand, close your eyes  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer

Nah, I never been in space before  
But I never seen a face like yours  
You make me feel like I could touch the planets  
You want the moon, girl watch me grab it  
See I ain't never seen the stars this close  
You got me struck by the way you glow  
I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh

Here we go, come with me  
There's a world out there that we should see  
Take my hand, close your eyes  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer

Let's fly  
Up, up here we go, go  
Up, up here we go, go  
Let's fly  
Up, up here we go, go  
Where we stop nobody knows, knows, knows

With that the party ended and the newly married couples headed towards their rooms ready to finish business with a certain someone. Sakura pulled Sasuke into the room towards the bed she smirked at him as his face looked expectantly at hers, she pulled him into a kiss deepening it as he groaned at her wondering hands. Sasuke pulled at her dressed smirking as he felt her shiver at his touch wrapped around each other their heated make out was interrupted by Itachi bursting in "hey do guys have a pair of headphones I can borrow" Sasuke scowled at his brother but pulled out some headphones from the drawer next to him, and threw them at Itachi. Once they were along again Sasuke turned to Sakura to find her rubbing circles on her stomach. He smiled her, he truly did love her and the baby growing inside her. He leaned over and kissed her stomach, she ran her fingers through his hair as he laid his head on he stomach feeling the life that was growing there. She giggled as she heard him whisper about how she or he was going to grow into daddy's pride and joy. Feeling tired they both fell asleep in that position.

THE NEXT MORNING...

The girls looked at each other nervously, as the guys finished explaining the plan, but otherwise nodded at them that they understood.

Sakura ran out the house crying into the forest, she was well deep in that she couldn't see the castle anymore. She heard footsteps behind her, she turned around to find a small kid with black eyes and long black hair. "what's wrong pretty lady" he asked "I just had a fight with my husband he has been acting cold to me." she whispered to him the little kid grinned at her "you want to know a secret pretty lady" he whispered to her. Sakura nodded and watched as the kid in front of her drew its feature transforming snakelike. Sakura gasped as she saw it was Orochimaru "pretty lady won't you come with me I'll give you whatever you want." Sakura started laughing confused Orochimaru stood there suddenly a net fell over him. "you fell for it" Sakura yelled out, everyone came out from their hiding places.

Outraged the snake tore through the net like it was nothing the guys stood in front of the girls. Transforming into their vampiric form they lunged at Orochimaru who had transformed into a big snake. Orochimaru blocked their every attack while the guys kept him away from the huddled group of girls where Ino had place a barrier around them. Then the snake heard it...chanting, Deidera, Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, and Gaara stood there chanting, electricity was felt in the air a portal was opening. The Snake realized that they were going to throw him in the portal, he hissed not without a price.

As the portal started to pull the snake in he sent chakra ropes bounded Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru to him. The girls screamed as they realized what was happening the guys yelled out for them to take care and they'll be back soon before they disappeared. Sasuke started to run towards them when Sakura yelled out his name. "Sasuke don't go please not again" she cried as tears ran down his face. He ran back and knelt in front of her, he smiled at her and kissed her stomach he whispered something that made her cry more before he ran back to the portal and jumped through.

The girls stood there looking at the spot where their husbands once stood. Numbly they held each other up and walked to where the rest of their group stood. They thought to each other how they had to be strong for their unborn children and they'll wait till their husbands come back.

5 YEARS LATER...

Green eyes stared at the lake in front of him, ebony hair blew across his face. Small pale hands formed hand signs and forming a circle with his fingers around his mouth he blew out fire. The little boy smirked at his success. "Uncle Itachi did you see that I did it and on the first time" he asked excitedly. Itachi chuckled, he looked down at his nephew he was the spitting image of his father, Sasuke, expect the green eyes of course that were from his mother. Behind them quiet footsteps walked towards them, both turning they saw a little girl with short blonde hair and bright purple eyes walked towards them. "Daisuke-kun to meet the others" she said shyly.

Daisuke nodded slightly walking past the little girl, he stopped when he didn't hear her following him. He turned to face her "come one Himeko we're going to be late" nodding Himeko grinned and ran up to Daisuke grabbing his hand running off with him. Itachi smirked at the two of them who would've known that Sasuke's son would have a crush on Naruto's Daughter.

The two kids reached the park where blonde little boy with dark brown eyes was hanging upside down on the monkey bars, and a little girl with brown hair and purple eyes sat below him. Daisuke and Himeko reached them with that they called out greetings. "Rika-chan, your mommy Tenten wanted me to tell you to come with me to grandpa's house" Himeko told Rika who nodded in response. The blonde haired boy high-fived Daisuke "hn. Ichiro" Daisuke greeted. They sat in a circle all placing big bags in front of them. "ok I want to go first" Himeko said breaking the silence she reached into the bag and pulled out brightly wrapped presents. She passed them out, then Rika followed , then Daisuke, and lastly Ichiro. They all yelled Happy Birthday to each other before shredding the wrapping. Happy with their presents, they looked to each other on what to do. "I know we can try this new chant I found" Hiromi explained excitedly the other three children looked at the piece of paper before nodding to each other. Chanting they raised their arms up, that's when dark clouds covered the sky.

Sakura was standing in her kitchen spreading icing on a cake, when she heard thunder frowning she turned towards the window. She felt the air electrified she felt this before slowly realizing what was happening she ran out the door heading to the park where the kids should be. She ran faster as she spotted them at the top of the hill. Grabbing Daisuke towards her, she watched as Tenten, Hinata, and Ino all arrived grabbing their children and running away from the spot they were standing. The kids shrugged off their mother's arms and grabbed their presents before running back to their mothers.

At the house the kids were all sleeping on Sakura's the living room floor, the mothers looked at their children before heading to the guest rooms. Outside it was raining and thundering waking the kids up. Daisuke sat up "we have to go back" he said with glazed eyes. The other three nodded before following his lead.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Hinata was heading downstairs to start breakfast sneaking a glance over the coach, she wanted to see if the kids were still sleeping, they weren't. Frowning she looked around house as she reached the front door she noticed it was wide open. Screaming she woke the others up, they gathered all of their friends to search.

Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino meet up worried that they disappeared like their husbands did. Just as they were about to run off again "OKAA-SAN!" they heard a yell looking behind them their kids appeared, not only that but the kids where pulling 4 figures behind them. Sakura reacted first and ran towards them.

She knelt in front of Daisuke and scolded him for leaving the house, another figure crouched before them. "your mother is right, but I'm happy that you came to find us" Sakura was crying now, strong arms wrapped around her. "Sasuke-kun" she whispered. Kissing her on her forehead he turned towards Daisuke and motioned for him to come over. Daisuke trying hard to hold back his tears ran into his father's arms. Sasuke chuckled, his son was definitely an Uchiha. Looking around he saw the families finally reunited.

Once they were all in the Uchiha mansion they told everyone what happened when they disappeared into the portal and how they defeated Orochimaru, finally how they spent 5 years there surviving. As time went by they spent as much time together as family. To Sakura's happiness that year Sasuke returned she found she was pregnant with a girl, the other girls also found they were pregnant. As Daisuke's little sister was born he was the most protective big brother especially to Rika's little brother.

Finally they lived happily as one big family.

A/N: finally * cries * the end, hope you guys like so **please** any last **reviews**, and I want to thank everyone who went through this journey with me.


End file.
